Chibi Tala's World
by Shinikami Dragon
Summary: Tala has a dislike to kids, what if he became chibified into a kid, and the bladebreakers find him, but only Rei can take care of him, how will Tyson cope with this sanity? Meanwhile Ian and Tala are together, how will Ian take it? TalaxRei ReixKai FINISH
1. Chibified

Sandra: Hi, I want to attempt something cute and Tala/Rei again!!! Hehehe!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Chibified!  
  
Tala walked through the streets, he was in Japan, since the Abbey was closed down, him and the other Demolition Boys have been travelling around, and this was where they were, as he walked into the park, he saw a few kids playing football, and the ball just so happens to fly over and hit him, he bent down and picked up the ball.   
  
"Excuse me mister, but can we have our ball back please?" Asked a little girl, Tala glared at the girl and walked off, still carrying the ball, just then he felt someone tug at his back, he looked over and saw a little boy, "Please mister, can we have our ball so that we can play?"  
  
Tala had a dislike of children, he envied them, so carefree, not having to go through the trouble of the Abbey, he smirked, "You want your ball back kid?" he said, the boy smiled brightly and nodded, Tala gripped the ball tightly and burst it, making it flat, he dropped the ball on the floor in front of the kid, "Here's your ball, brat." Tala said satisfied and walked off, only to be tugged again by the same boy, "Why did you break our ball? Why do you have to make everyone sad, don't you get upset when someone else takes away your things when you was a kid?" Tala started to get a bit freaked, the kids voice sounded like two people, a normal young kid and a sort of echoing demon voice.  
  
"You don't know how it feels to be a kid do you? Very well, I'll make you one!" and then the kids eyes bored into Tala's and Tala felt his whole body shake before blacking out.  
  
************************  
  
In Tyson's home, the Bladebreakers (minus Kenny) were all staying there, Rei was in the kitchen making dinner, Tyson was lounging on the couch and Kai was out practicing, suddenly the door was thrown open and Max came skipping in, "Hey Max, just in time for dinner!" Rei said popping his head out for a second before going back to the kitchen, Tyson jumped at the word dinner and ran into the kitchen and sat at the table, waiting for food, Kai came in and sat down, Max was smiling ever so cheerfully and Rei sat next to Max after placing all the food down, he noticed a lump under Max's T-shirt.  
  
"Max, how many times have we told you, your not allowed to smuggle any pets or animals into the house, so whatever animal you got in your t-shirt this time, release it before we eat." Rei said, Max just smiled cheerfully.  
  
"It's not a pet this time!" Max said, then he pulled out the lump to reveal a small kid with red wing shaped hair, Kai didn't bother to look and continued to eat until he heard Rei say, "Isn't this Tala?" Kai's eyes immediately shot up to look at the kid, "Oh my god…" Kai said, the little kid was Tala, but Chibified.  
  
"Where did you find him Max? What happened to him?" Kai asked, he walked over to Max and picked up the chibi, no matter what, Tala was his friend when they were in the Abbey. "I found him asleep in the park, I was out in the park, and let Draciel out of the blade to get some fresh air, later, Draciel came over to me carrying Tala, and he was so cute and asleep so I took him home!" Max said smiling as he started to eat his food.  
  
Kai was about to ask something else, when he heard a small moan and Tala started to move about, he looked down at the chibi to be staring into big bright lost blue eyes. Just then, those eyes started to water, and then… "WAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tala stated to cry, Kai was having troubles, he had a small dislike to young children too, he was raised in the Abbey and never needed to take care of one. Just then, he felt Rei take Tala off his arms.  
  
"Ok, Tala, shush now, are you hungry?" Rei asked in a soft mother like voice, Tala stop screaming and sobbed a bit before nodding, Rei just smiled and gave the chibi some food from his plate.  
  
"Rei, are you sure its ok to take care of him like that? I mean, we could just let him die after all those Demolition boys did to us in the World Tournament!" Tyson said whilst chewing on his food, Rei glared at Tyson, "You can't just abandon a kid, even if he was a bastard in the tournaments, he's a little chibi kid now." Rei said ending the conversation.  
  
***********************  
  
//Well, well, well, what happened to your master then Wolborg? He's not mister almighty right now is he?// Dranzer said through telepathy to Wolborg.  
  
//Shut up Dranzer, he just got into some trouble with some psycho freako kid in the park.// Wolborg said in defence.  
  
Dranzer just smirked and closed their conversation with Wolborg talking to himself.  
  
***********************  
  
"Now what? Are we actually gonna let him stay with us under the same roof?" Tyson asked looking at Rei who was sitting on the couch, Rei had chibi Tala sleeping on his lap, Rei looked at the chibi, "Well, I'm not going to exactly throw him out to freeze. You know I have a soft spot for kids!" Rei said in a childish voice, Max smiled gleefully, "so we're gonna keep him! YAY!" Kai just sighed and watched the group, he sat on a separate chair away from the guys, Dranzer told him what happened and Kai just shook his head.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang and Tyson went to open it, Kenny came in, "Hey guys, what's up?" He asked, one hand waving and the other hand holding Dizzy.  
  
"Have you guys got your blades so that I can update them?" Kenny asked, everyone took out their blades (minus Tala who was asleep). Kenny didn't notice the chibi and started on the work, Tyson scratched his head in Frustration and got up, "Well, whatever, I'm going to bed, all this is driving me crazy!" He said before leaving, Max smiled and left saying good night.  
  
Rei got up holding the chibi, and walked over to Kai, put the chibi in his lap and was about to walk off when Kai asked, "Why are you leaving him with me?"  
  
Rei smiled, "Cause I got to wash the dishes before I head off to bed, and so you can take care of him tonight!"  
  
Kai was about to protest but Rei had already disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
***********************  
  
*Kenny's P.O.V.*  
  
Yawn…I must've fallen asleep after updating their blades, oh well, "Good morning Diz….AH!!!" Oh my god! "Dizzy, what happened to you?" I asked looking at my laptop, it was covered in multi-colours and lots of scribbles on it in crayon.  
  
Just then, I look at my surrounding, "AH!!!!" I yell, suddenly, I hear tumble, tumble run, run stomp, stomp, and out came Rei, Kai, Tyson and Max, "What's going on? Where's the fire?" Tyson asked, I pointed at the wall and all their eyes moved slowly towards it and Tyson screamed, "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY WALL?!?!" There were lots of drawings all over it, just then, I saw a chibi Tala run across the room holding crayons in his hands and mouth…wait a minute…chibi Tala? I think I should get my eye sight rechecked.  
  
"Come here you little brat!" Tyson said chasing after the chibi Tala, what's going on here?  
  
Then I see Kai Max and Tyson chase after the chibi Tala.  
  
Then the chibi ran behind Rei's leg and hugged it tightly.  
  
"Come on guys, he's just a kid." Rei said picking up the chibi, what is going on?!?!?!  
  
"That kid just ruined half my living room!" Tyson screamed trying to make a grab for the chibi with no such luck.  
  
"Can somebody please tell me what's going on?" I ask, everyone's attention turned to me, and then Kai explained.  
  
***********************  
  
*Normal P.O.V.*  
  
"Rei! Rei! Rei! Tala hungry!" the chibi said rubbing his tummy, Rei smiled at the chibi and walked over to the kitchen and poured some cereal into a bowl, added some milk and gave a spoon to chibi Tala, sat him down on the table, and said, "I need to go and get changed now, so you just sit here and eat your cereal, ok?" Tala nodded and munched on his food.  
  
When Rei returned to the kitchen, he saw milk and cereal all over the floor and table, and saw chibi Tala running away from a flaming Tyson.  
  
"Come back here!" Tyson yells as he chases after chibi Tala who ran into Rei's arms, "Rei! Rei! Help! The fatness monkster is after me!" chibi Tala said in a very cute voice.  
  
"What happened now?" Rei asked, Tyson glared at the chibi who stuck a tongue out at him, "That little brat started throwing cereal pieces at me!" Tyson said, Rei looked chibi Tala in the eye, "Did you?"  
  
Chibi Tala started to sob and said, "I didn't mean to…why is Rei being so mean to Tala?"   
  
Rei hugged the chibi and said, "Ok, ok, I'm sorry, come on now, shush ok."  
  
Tyson just glared at them and stormed out of the kitchen.  
  
***********************  
  
Meanwhile….  
  
"WHERE IS HE??!?!?" Ian yelled as he started pacing around in the room, Bryan sighed and said, "Tala can take care of himself, no need to worry your big nose off Ian." Ian just ignored the insult and started to wonder where Tala went, "Come on Ian, sit down, your making me dizzy! Tala will come back!" Spencer said to his team mate.  
  
"He's been out all day, I'm going to look for him! Who knows what would've happened to him!" Ian declared and walked out the door.  
  
"Man, and to think, if it was one of us two, he would just sit here and not bother, but its Tala, his so called boyfriend and he makes the whole world suffer because he's missing!" Spencer said as he and Bryan followed Ian.  
  
TBC--------------------  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sandra: What did you guys think? Good? bad? Rubbish? Tell me, review!!! I'll continue it If you do! 


	2. Tala, Bubbles, Born for Trouble

Sandra: I'm surprised so many people liked many fanfic!! Well, on with the story…  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: Tala, bubbles, born for trouble.  
  
Rei sat in the living room watching some T.V program when Kai same in looking a bit frustrated, then Rei looked at what Kai was holding, his favourite scarf covered in crayon coloured scribbles in one hand, and chibi Tala holding crayons in the other hand.  
  
"You deal with this!" Kai said throwing chibi Tala at Rei and Kai stormed off holding his scarf protectively in the other hand.  
  
Rei watched Kai's back disappear at the corner of the hall way and turned to look at the chibi, "What did you do to Kai's scarf?"  
  
"Tala bored! Found LONG paper in Kai room!" chibi Tala said stretching out his arms as far as he can to show his point of LONG!  
  
"Tala, that scarf is not paper, it was Kai's favourite scarf so you shouldn't have drawn all over it, because Kai's mad at you now…." Rei stopped as he watched chibi Tala's bottom lip tremble and his big adorable blue eyes become all wobbly and watery.  
  
"Oh no…"   
  
"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! REI BEING MEAN! TALA HATE YOU!!!!" The chibi screamed as it jumped off the couch and started to run out.  
  
Rei sighed and leaned his head back, covering his eyes with one hand, "I should remember not to do that." he said before getting up and walking around the house to find the chibi.  
  
************************  
  
1 hour of searching and Rei still hasn't found chibi Tala, he looked high and low, from under the beds, to up above the cupboards, to into the cupboards, to behind the furniture, all the way to looking in the oven. Then Rei walked past the opened garden door and saw chibi Tala's back towards him, he sighed, "That's where he was…" he walked over to the chibi and looked at what he was doing.  
  
Chibi Tala sat there with a stick in one hand and started poking the floor whilst sobbing, Rei picked up the chibi from the back causing him to yelp a bit until he saw Rei's face and then his eyes started to go all wobbly and watery again, "Rei mad at Tala?" the chibi asked as his lips trembled some more.  
  
"Of course not." Rei said softly and the chibi's face immediately changed and his ears perked up.  
  
"But, you have to promise me, no more scribbling on the wall or Kai's scarf, or Dizzy!" Rei said, chibi Tala nodded, then said, "Tala bored, Rei playtime with Tala?" chibi Tala tilted his head in a cute way to add effect.  
  
Rei thought for a moment before smiling at chibi Tala and took him to the kitchen, he put him on the counter and said, "Let me finish washing up and I'll take you to the park okay?" Chibi Tala nodded and started to squeal.  
  
As Rei washed up, bubbles started to fly about from the foamy water and chibi Tala started to pop them and giggling every time, once Rei was done, he picked up chibi Tala and was about to walk out when the Chibi said, "Tala no want to go park no more, want bubbles! Rei play bubbles with Tala?"   
  
Rei smiled and walked back to the sink, grabbing a plastic cup on the way,  
  
"Okay then, you want to know how to make it too?" Rei asked, Chibi Tala nodded quickly, Rei smiled and started to make the solution whilst explaining.  
  
"First you get some washing up liquid and put it into the cup, then you put water in the cup and get a spoon and mix it." Rei walked over to the cupboard and took out two plastic spoons, he got a knife, and cut a hole through them, making sure chibi Tala doesn't see what he's doing, who knows what a chibi might do with a knife!  
  
"Then you take these spoons which have holes in it and your ready." Rei gave the spoon to chibi Tala and the chibi started to fiddle with it.  
  
"How make bubbles Rei?" Chibi Tala asked as he started to bang the spoon on the table.  
  
Rei laughed and picked up the chibi, took him to the back yard and dipped the spoon it the liquid before taking it out, he blew it gently and out came a big rainbow coloured bubble.  
  
***************************  
  
*Chibi Tala's P.O.V.*  
  
Wow! Rei blew big bubble!! So pretty!   
  
Me pull on Rei arm, he lookie at me, "Tala want blow bubble too!"   
  
He put the spoon in the funny green water and took it out, I blew it and nothing happen, water SPLAT! It no work…sniff, sniff…  
  
Rei pick me up, "You have to blow gently." He said, he dip spoon again and I blow gently, WOW!!!! BUBBLE!!!!!!!!!   
  
"YAY! TALA BLOW BUBBLE!"   
  
Rei give me one spoon and put water on floor, I dip spoon in water and blow lots of little bubbles!! WHEE!!! YAY!!!!  
  
***************************  
  
*Rei's P.O.V.*  
  
I watch the chibi scream and squeal whenever he blows bubbles, he so adorable! I blow a few more, later on, we ran out of solution, the chibi smiled and said to me, "Rei fun! Bubble playtime fun! Rei playtime with Tala more?" I can't resist that tilt the head and add a cute smile look, I have such a soft spot for kids!  
  
"Ok, next time ok? I got to go make dinner, or Tala going to be hungry!" I said poking the chibi's stomach, he grinned at me and said, "Tala HELP!" I just laughed and walked to the kitchen with my new assistant.  
  
**************************  
  
I smiled as Tala played around with the left over dough from the dessert, he started making funny shapes, very cute, I finished making dinner and just let the food heat up a bit more, I walked over to Tala and picked him up, "Ok Tala, you got to go clean up for dinner, go and find Max ok?" the chibi's lip started to tremble, "Rei no want playtime with Tala?" He said, I shook my head and said, "I got to get the table ready, and Tala all dirty, need to clean!" I said wiping a bit of flour off his little nose, he's staring to sob, "Want Rei help Tala, the fatness monkster might get me, and Kai too!" I laughed and said, "Okay, okay, let me finish heating up the food and I'll take you to clean up." Tala just started squealing again, so adorable! He sat on my shoulders as I prepared the rest of the food and put it out on the table, went to the sink and washed my hands and Tala washed his hands too and I wiped his face.  
  
"Dinner smells good Rei." I hear Max say as he slipped into the kitchen, then…boom, boom, boom, boom, tumble, tumble, tumble, tumble, CRASH! Run, run, skid! Tyson sat down with a napkin tucked in his collar, knife and fork in hand.  
  
Kai just strolled in without his scarf, I guess it hasn't been cleaned yet.  
  
I put Tala onto the table by his bowl of food, and looked around, "Where's chief?"   
  
"He said he's going home today because he needed to clean dizzy." Max said, I looked at the extra plate of food, which soon disappeared in a flash, "What the…"  
  
"More for me!" Tyson said gobbling down chief's plate of food.  
  
"Pig." Tala said as he ate his food, Tyson just glared at him, still got some of that bad boy attitude from before I guess.  
  
************************  
  
I yawn lazily and opened my eyes to yet another morning, just then I saw bubbles floating around my room, am I still dreaming? I got up and walked out the door, the hallway was filled with bubbles, then I went down the stairs, this whole house was filled with bubbles, as I walked across the wooden floor I slipped and fell on my bottom and skid all over the place, I can't get up.  
  
"AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" I hear three voice scream and come running down the stairs only to end up slipping and skidding around, "WHAT'S GOING ON!!!!?!?!?!?!??!???????" Tyson screamed and he couldn't stand up and fell flat on his back, I skid myself towards the source of this problem, the kitchen, and I saw a pile of chairs and books and boxes piled up to the counter, and on the counter I saw a chibi soaked and blowing bubbles through two spoons with wholes in it, then I looked at the sink which was overflowing with water and foam.  
  
"TALA!" I say and pull myself up, holding onto the table, the chibi looked at me and said, "MORNING REI! LOOK! BUBBLES!!!" He screams, I made a grab for the counter and turned off the tap, Tala just looked at me with confused eyes.  
  
"Why Rei turn off water? Need water to make funny green water no run out!" the chibi said, I shook my head, "If you leave the water on, this house will flood. Tala, you only play bubbles outside! You cannot play bubbles in the house! You know how angry Tyson is…"  
  
"Tala only trying to show Rei bubbles. If Rei angry, then Tala stop, Rei no yell at Tala anymore." The chibi said dropping the spoons and hugging me around the neck as he started to cry.  
  
"Aww, shush, come on Tala, I'm sorry for screaming at you, I didn't mean it, I'm just telling you, next time you want to play bubbles, wait for me and I'll take you outside to play." The chibi nodded still not letting go.  
  
"And I think you owe Tyson an apology." The chibi looked at me with those big wobbly watery blue eyes, "I don't want to!" he said, I glared at him and said, "You should, I can't always take your side, this is Tyson's house and you just flooded it, I think you should apologise."  
  
Tala just looked at the counter top and nodded.  
  
**************************  
  
I walked out of the kitchen, using a mop to dry off the floor on my way and noticed the guys sitting on the couch, pretty much moaning in agony, "Tyson, Tala has something to say to you." I say, I look behind me as Tala held onto my leg, "Go on Tala." I said, he peeped around my leg and said, "Sorry…" he looked up at me, I glared back down, he sighed and said, "…for flooding your house." he looked up at me with a pleading face, I smiled and picked him up.  
  
"It's ok…..just don't do it again." Tyson said rubbing his back, Tala nodded and hugged me tightly.  
  
"I told you it will be alright." I say as I walked to the kitchen to clean up the kitchen and make breakfast with my assistant in hand.  
  
**************************  
  
*Normal P.O.V.*  
  
Somewhere in town…  
  
"TALA! TALA, WHERE ARE YOU? COME OUT!!!" Ian screamed at the top of his lungs running around the place like a maniac.  
  
Spencer and Bryan were having a hard time to catch up and decided to stop for a cup of espresso at a park café.  
  
Ian is running back and forward, searching high and low, from behind the benches, to in the shop cupboards, to in the high grass, to in the nests on the trees, to the rubbish bins and even under the rocks and stone on the ground.  
  
"I honestly think Ian is going way over his head looking for Tala, Tala is strong and a big guy, he'll take care of himself." Bryan said,  
  
"Yeah, it's not like he could be kidnapped or anything. I'm sure Tala is just fine." Spencer said drinking his coffee.  
  
"TALAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ian screams…..  
  
"Yup, I'm sure Tala is doing just fine." Bryan agreed taking a sip too…  
  
Meanwhile……  
  
"COME BACK HERE YOU BRAT!!! GIVE ME THAT BACK!!!!" Tyson screamed as he chased after chibi Tala.  
  
"Why Tyson got a picture of Maxie in only shorts sleeping?" chibi Tala asked as he ran holding onto the picture and a crayon.  
  
"That's none of your business, it's nothing important, just give it back!" Tyson said trying to make a grab.  
  
"Well, if it's not important, then I can scribble! Rei say no scribble on Wall and Kai scarf, but he no say can't scribble on not important thingys!" and with that, Tala made a dash and started to scribble on the photo…  
  
"Don't you dare!" Tyson screamed and grabbed the photo out of the chibi's hand only to see it as the chibi Tala's masterpiece.  
  
"Hehe!" Tala giggled and ran,  
  
"Why you little…wait till I get my hands on you!" Tyson said running after the chibi yet again.  
  
TBC---------------------------  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sandra: So, what do you think, I hope you like this chapter as much as you did chapter 1!!!  
  
REVIEWS ARE NICE!!!! 


	3. Dreams

Sandra: Sorry for the late update, but hey, at least I am updating!!!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: Dreams  
  
*Normal P.O.V.*  
  
It's been one week since chibi Tala has stayed with the Bladebreakers, causing trouble and sticking to Rei. This day is no less the same.  
  
"REIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Rei turned away from the T.V. and saw chibi Tala jump into his arms and scramble behind him and Tyson and Kai come running out, Tyson had blue splotches on his face, and Kai held an empty case with drops of blue face paint coming out.  
  
"Tala…what did you do this time?" He said pulling the chibi in front of him.  
  
"Tala bored!!!! Tala went Kai room and seeing pretty blue paint! Tala want paint, and take paint. Then Tyson sleeping and Tala want make Tyson pretty, so I no call him fatness monkster no more, and make Tyson pretty, then Kai and Tyson chasing Tala!" The chibi said in one breath.  
  
"Rei, that kid just put paint all over my face! I don't think you should keep protecting him from the things he does wrong." Tyson said trying to wipe off as my face paint as possible, only making it worse.  
  
"I agree with Tyson, if you keep siding him, he won't learn." Kai said.  
  
Rei started to panic, he doesn't want to punish chibi Tala, but his friends were right.  
  
"Tala, because of what you did, you're not having any dessert today!" Rei said, thinking up something not too harsh, but something good enough.  
  
"But…but…"  
  
"No buts Tala, now go to your room and think about what you just did." Rei looked at the chibi, his eyes were watering and they looked hurt, but Rei turned away, "Go on Tala, go to your room and come down when you learned your lesson."  
  
Chibi Tala just left his head hanging and got off the couch and walked slowly towards his room.  
  
"About time you punished him Rei!" Tyson said, before heading to the bathroom to wash his face.  
  
Kai just turned on his heel and walked out the house to the shops to buy more face paint.  
  
*Rei's P.O.V.*  
  
"Guys! Dinner's ready!" I yell, Tyson was the first to get here, then Max and then Kai. I sit down at the table and notice something was wrong, someone's missing, Tala…  
  
"Max, didn't you go get Tala to come down to eat?" I ask Max.  
  
Max looked at me and said, "He said something about lessons and that Rei's mad and something like that." I sigh and get up, I head up the stairs and went to Tala's Room, and knock on the door.  
  
"Tala, open the door, it's Rei." I say, I hear a little sobbing then I hear, "Tala no coming out."  
  
"Why not?" I ask.  
  
"Tala being punished, no come out till Rei forgive Tala."  
  
"Oh Tala, don't be silly, come out and go to dinner, or your foods going to be cold!" I say, I try the handle, the doors locked.  
  
"Rei no forgive Tala, Tala no come out." I hear him say,  
  
"Ok, Tala, I forgive you now open the door." I say, I hear a click and then the door opened and I looked down at the Chibi, his blue eyes gone red and you can see where the tears were. I knelt down and stretched my arms out, the chibi looked at me, fidgeting, I hope he isn't scared of me.  
  
"Come on Tala, I'm sorry." I say, the chibi looked at me a little longer and ran into my arms and hugged me tightly.  
  
"Tala sorry, Rei no mad at Tala?" I hear if through muffled sobs.  
  
"Of course not, I wasn't mad at you, I just had to be fair on Tyson and Kai." I say stroking the chibi's hair.  
  
I hear a few more sobs, then Tala said, "We go eat now? Tala hungry!" He rubbed his tummy.  
  
I laughed and said, "And you call Tyson the fatness monster."   
  
**************************  
  
I come out of the bathroom after tucking Tala into bed, I took a shower, I rubbed my hair dry and looked out the window, it was raining and it looks like there's going to be some thunder and lightening.  
  
I sit on my bed and plat my hair when I hear my door creak open I look over, I then see a little black blur before I felt something hug me tightly on my back, I look and see Tala, I tie off my hair and picked up the chibi, "What's up Tala?" I say, the chibi said, "Tala scared." Just then a boom from the thunder and a flash from the lightening caused Tala to hide under my shirt, I pulled him out and looked at the frightened chibi, "You want to stay with me tonight?" I ask him, he just nodded frantically, and I smiled, switched off the lights and got under the blankets, the chibi snuggled up to me and I hugged him, just to reassure him its ok.  
  
The chibi got closer to me and I could smell his scent, a sort of fresh grass after rain smell, it was relaxing, I gave the chibi a kiss on the forehead and said, "Good night Tala." I closed my eyes but didn't fall asleep before feeling a small peck on my cheek and Tala saying, "Good night Rei."  
  
***************************  
  
*Tala's Dream*  
  
I looked behind me, the guards were chasing me, why I was running, I don't know, but I knew that if I didn't run, they'd kill me, just then I ran into someone, I looked up and see Boris, he smirked and gripped my arms, I turn my head and see the guards running up and surrounding me, I wriggle about and break out of Boris' grip, as I run I turn and see them catching up to me, then I turn back and I see the rest of my team, "Wait!" I yell out, they looked at me, then turned and walked on, just then, as I ran towards them I stretched out my arm and was about to grab a hold of Spencer when my arm went right through them and I fell into the ground, down and down when I saw the ground nearing, I closed my eyes to take in the impact when I felt someone catch me, I opened my eyes and saw a dark figure, the darkness hid their features, then they let me down and walked off, but I remember the scent that radiated off this person, it was a mixture of strawberry and cream. As I stood there wondering if I could make out any of this persons features, I felt a sharp pain go through my back and out my front, I looked down and saw the blood pour down from the hole where I believe a bullet went through, I turned and saw Boris smirking and I fell, the guards and Boris himself surrounded me, they kicked me and stomped on me, then, Boris laughed manically and raised his foot, it came down fast towards my face…  
  
************************  
  
*Rei's P.O.V.*  
  
"AHH!!!!!!!!!" I jump, I heard someone just scream and I looked around frantically then looked down by my side at Tala who started to cry, "Shhhh….come on Tala, it's ok, it was just a dream, it's ok, don't cry, shhhh." I said soothing the child just crying his little self out.  
  
"Rei! Rei! Tala scared!" Tala said through hard sobs, I lifted the chibi's chin so that he could look me in the eyes, but his eyes were closed tightly shut, I wiped away the tears that were pouring down, and hugged him, "Shhhh….it's ok, I'm here for you Tala, come on don't cry…" I moved him away, just enough so that I can look at his face, "Tala, look at me." I say, Tala opened his eyes and looked at me, still crying, I wiped the tears with both my thumbs and said, "If you want, I'll take you to Kai, and you can stay with him tonight, ok?" Then his eyes became more hurt and more tears came out, "Rei, please no kick Tala out, stay with Tala please."  
  
"But Kai can take care of you…"  
  
"Tala no want Kai, want Rei to take care, Tala sorry for waking Rei up, please no send Tala away!" The chibi said gripping onto my shirt tightly. Then I heard him muttering things like, "Please Rei no hate Tala." and "Tala sorry."  
  
"It's ok Tala, I'm not sending you away or telling you off, I just thought that you might want Kai to take care of you, that's all." I said, then I realised I was talking to myself, the chibi cried himself to sleep whilst mumbling "Tala sorry."  
  
I sigh and lye back down, I hugged the chibi close to me and put the blankets over us before I fell asleep again.  
  
**************************  
  
*Chibi Tala's P.O.V.*  
  
Yawn…me tired, but no go back to sleep.  
  
Me look around, huh, Rei not here…Rei leave Tala? Rei no like Tala no more! Tala go find Rei!  
  
Me climb off bed and run to door, open it and run down hallway.  
  
Oof! Me run into someone, it's Maxie.  
  
"Hey there Tala! Where you going in such a rush? You wanna play?"  
  
"Tala want Rei!" Me run away from Maxie.  
  
Me run around house, no find Rei! Rei leave Tala behind! Rei hate Tala? Rei must be mad at Tala for crying at night time…sniff…sniff…  
  
"WAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Someone pick me up, REI! Me turn around and see Kai…not Rei…Rei hate Tala…Rei no like Tala no more…  
  
"WAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
****************************  
  
*Kai's P.O.V.*  
  
OH boy, why is Tala crying again? Argh! I start bouncing him up and down a bit, I've seen Rei do this a few times, but so far it doesn't seem to be working.  
  
"Tala, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Are you sick?" I ask.  
  
Then the chibi started to cry more, now adding, "Rei hate Tala! Tala want Rei! Tala Sorry! Rei come back play with Tala!"  
  
Man, this kid is obsessed, always Rei this, Rei that, honestly, if he wasn't a chibi, he wouldn't be saying that! But then again, he's a chibi, and Rei is the nicest, apart from Max. That's it!  
  
"Why don't you play with Max?" I said.  
  
"WAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WANT REI! WANT REI! WANT REI! NO WANT MAXIE! WANT REI!!!!!"   
  
Bloody hell, just shut up! Why does he like Rei? I was his friend in the Abbey! He didn't even like Rei at the beginning!!  
  
Just then, I heard a click from the front door and before I knew it, the crying stopped, both mine and the chibi's eyes turned to the front door, they had their back to us, then they turned around, it was Rei, he was holding grocery bags, and just then, my arms felt a lot lighter and then I saw Rei on the floor with chibi Tala placing mini kisses all over his face and hugging him like he would disappear if he doesn't. This is getting too mushy for me. I'm out of here!  
  
****************************  
  
*Rei's P.O.V.*  
  
"Rei! Rei back! Tala sorry! Please no leave Tala alone! Tala thought Rei mad at Tala and left! Tala so scared!" The chibi said placing kisses all over my face and hugging me with all his might.  
  
"Tala, I just went to buy some groceries, I didn't want to wake you because you looked so comfortable, I wasn't mad at you or anything." I said, the chibi just hugged me tightly, not letting go anytime soon, I just stood up, the chibi was hanging from my neck, and I picked up the grocery and took it to the kitchen.  
  
I sat down on a chair after putting everything away and Tala was still clinging to me.  
  
"Come on Tala, let go now."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Tala, come on, let go."  
  
"NO! WHAT IF REI RUN AWAY AGAIN AND NEVER COME BACK!"  
  
"Tala, I'm not going anywhere ok?"  
  
Tala let go and plopped himself on my lap, and smiled up at me cutely, man, this kid really knows how to get to me!  
  
"Tala likey Rei a lot! Lot's and lot's and lots!" The chibi said stretching out his arms, yet to emphasize the word 'Lots'.  
  
I chuckle and tapped Tala's nose, "I like you a lot too Tala." The chibi squealed and I picked him up and went to the living room, yet to watch some more T.V.  
  
"Tala is going to grow up very big, and going to marry Rei, and Rei and Tala going to live in big, big, BIG house together!" Tala continue saying, I laugh, he's very imaginative.  
  
"And if we do get married, what present would you want as a wedding gift?" I say as I sat down on the couch.  
  
"Tala want Rei! And want lot's of kisses! And want a giant kitty cat teddy bear!" He said, I laughed some more and grabbed the remote and turned on the Tele, not really watching it, but more listening to Tala tell his wish list and story about 'after they got married'.  
  
***************************  
  
*Normal P.O.V.*  
  
"TALA!!!!! TALA!!! WHERE ARE YOU??!?!?!?" Ian yelled as he climbed the snowy mountain, Bryan and Spencer just followed, "We're climbing a snow mountain in a blizzard and he's screaming at the top of his lungs for Tala."  
  
"Yeah, well, he has been missing for over a week now, it is strange that Tala hasn't come back or even sent us some sort of letter or anything about his whereabouts." Spencer answered Bryan.  
  
"Could you two hurry up a bit!?!?! We got to find Tala! What if someone kidnapped him!" Ian yelled at his other two team mates, "oh boy, Tala is so going to get into trouble when I get my hands on him." Bryan said but was smacked over the head by Ian who landed from his jump, "If you lay a finger on him, I will make sure you're the one who's going to be in trouble!" Ian warned.  
  
Spencer just shook his head and continued walking up the mountain.  
  
"If Bryan doesn't get his hands on Tala, I will!" Spencer mumbled under his breath, only to be hit over the head by Ian too, "Don't you even think it Spencer!"  
  
"TALA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ian yelled.  
  
****************************  
  
"Huh?" Chibi Tala said looking around him,  
  
"What's up Tala?" Rei asked the chibi who was eating his lunch.  
  
"Tala think someone call Tala!" The chibi continued to look around.  
  
"I didn't hear nothing, and I got bigger ears than you." Tyson said whilst chewing on his fifth helping.  
  
"And you have bigger belly than Tala too, and bigger mouth, but smaller Brain!" Chibi Tala said whilst sticking his tongue out.  
  
"Why you………." Tyson glared at the chibi, and then, the chase is on, yet again.  
  
TBC-------------------------------------------------  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Sandra: I hope you like it? I sure liked writing it! What's this, Tala is dreaming about his normal self, more strange things happen, I think…..lol, anyway, REVIEW FOR A NEW CHAPTER!!!!  
  
Love you all who reviewed! Yous are the ones who give me the support to continue this! 


	4. Ian or Rei?

Sandra: I'm sorry I'm rushing, but well, bare with it!  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: Ian or Rei?  
  
*Rei's P.O.V.*  
  
I yawned and turned to my side, I opened my eyes expecting to see a little red head chibi sleeping next to me, it was like a routine, I turn over, open my eyes and stare at the chibi sleeping, and it felt right.  
  
But this time, it wasn't, Tala wasn't beside me, I turned again and looked at my clock, it was only 7:30 in the morning, Tala doesn't wake up until 9:00 or when I get out of bed, hmm….I threw the blankets off me ad smiled, Tala was under the blankets clinging to my shirt, at least he was here.  
  
I pulled the chibi up to the pillows and lied back down, looked at the chibi as he slept, I pulled the blankets over us, he was so cute, as he scrunched up his nose and mumbled out, "Stupid Fatness monkster, eat this then!" I chuckled, even in his dreams, he's torturing Tyson.  
  
Just then I saw him moan a bit and stretch out his little arms, I pulled him close and whispered soothing words into his ears as he started to calm down again, then I heard him mumble, "Rei the best…" Aww…….he's gonna make me melt in a moment, he was sooooooo cute!  
  
I closed my eyes and kept stroking the wing shaped hair and soon fell asleep again.  
  
Yawn, second time this morning, I open my eyes and looked towards my side, Tala's not there, I look under the blankets, he wasn't there, I lied on my back and felt something crawl onto my chest, I look and see Tala smiling at me, "Well, well, well, someone's up early ain't they?" I say to him, he beamed at me and said, "Tala wakey up and Rei still sleeping, so Tala watch Rei sleeping! Rei really pretty sleeping!"   
  
I smiled and sat up, Tala slid down my chest and onto my lap, I picked him up and took him to the bathroom to get ready.  
  
************************  
  
We were eating breakfast, and for once, it was peaceful, Tala didn't annoy Tyson, so Tyson didn't retaliate, and Max didn't smuggle anything else into the house ever since a little incident….it was quite funny…  
  
*Flashback*  
  
I cooked dinner and Tala was building things out of the kitchen objects, I laugh, when I finished, I set out the food, as usual, Tyson got here first, I helped Tala put away the kitchenware and we both washed our hands, then Max came in and sat down next to me, yet again, I was the one to notice the lump under his shirt, I think I'm the only one who does notice, "Max! I told you once, and I told you twice, no more smuggling in any pets! And now, no smuggling in children either, I don't think Tyson can stand it."  
  
Max's bottom lip trembled, why do they like doing this to me, "What is it first?" I say, Max grinned and pulled out a small puppy from under his shirt, it was cute, but not as cute as Tala was! I admit it, Tala is really cute! I've grown so attached to him!  
  
But back to the point, I looked back at Max and noticed he wasn't holding onto the puppy, but Tala had it, Tala was hugging it, I awed and said, "Alright Max, you can keep him, under one condition, you feed and clean it? Got it?" Max nodded and started to play with it.  
  
It was night time, and well, since dinner, I haven't been playing with Tala at all,  
  
'I think you're jealous.' I hear Drigger say to me through telepathy,  
  
'Am not! I'm just used to having Tala with me.' I say in defence, why would I be jealous, Tala can play with who he wants!  
  
'Whatever Rei, but well, you know you jealous!' Drigger said before closing the linkage, damn bit beasts who can read your minds and enter it anytime they want!  
  
Next morning, I woke up and turned, Tala wasn't next to me, I look around, looks like he didn't come back to my room last night, sigh…  
  
I got changed and went down the stairs and to the back garden only to find Max dressed in a black suit and Tala just sitting there poking the floor with a stick, I walked over and looked at what Max was staring at, I was a little tombstone, which said, 'To Mr. Smuggled Puppy, A Great Friend, A great pooper, and the greatest horse wannabe! We'll never forget you.'  
  
I'm surprised I didn't drop, then I looked at Tala and picked him up, he looked at me with big watery eyes and I asked, "What happened?"  
  
Chibi Tala's bottom lip trembled and he said, "Well, it like this…."  
  
*Flashback's Chibi Tala's Flashback*  
  
Me is riding horsey around Maxie room! Whee!!! Tala pull on ears, make horsey ney! But ney sound like argh! No worry! Me pull ear harder and horsey run and me accident let go, Horsey run and run and then BANG!!!! Horsey on floor next to open door, me see Maxie come in, and Maxie ask, "What's Mr. Smuggled doing?"  
  
"Tala think Horsey sleeping." Me saying, Maxie poke horsey and gasp, me blink, Maxie crying, "Mr. Smuggled is dead!!!" Horsey dead??!? Maxie pick Tala up and then put horsey in box, then take Tala and horsey to back garden.  
  
*End Flashback's Chibi Tala's Flashback*  
  
*Also End Flashback*  
  
"Rei." I hear Chibi Tala call me, I turn to him and smile, "Yes?" Chibi Tala smiles at me and said, "Tala no bug Tyson today, you take Tala to park?"  
  
I smiled and looked at the guys, "Wanna come?"  
  
Mac started to jump about and squeal, Tyson just yamed down his food, Kai just replied with a "hn" which I took as "Of course Rei, if you want to." hehe.  
  
I look at the chibi and said, "Sure thing, but you promise not to run away ok?" Tala started to become mini Max, the two of them kept jumping and squealing.  
  
*************************  
  
*Normal P.O.V.*  
  
The Bladebreakers and Tala walked into the park and sat under the tree shade, Max and Tala started to play had, Tyson went to the Beyblade bowl with Kenny who came along too, Kai and Rei sat in the shade and started to talk.  
  
"Your really attached to Tala aren't you Rei?" Kai said, Rei smiled and looked at the chibi who was running after Max.  
  
"Yeah, I dunno, but he seems like a part of me, I think if he got into anything or left me for some reason, I would take it rather hard." Rei said, his smile turned serious as he said the part about Tala leaving him.  
  
"You do realise that he's a chibi now, and that eventually, he will be back to normal, and might forget all that happened between you." Kai said, he wanted Rei to understand that he shouldn't get close because he will lose it.  
  
"I know, and I don't think I'll take it well either." Rei said looking Kai in the eye, just then they heard a cry, and they're attention turned to Max and Tala, Tala sat on the floor holding his knee and Max was trying to comfort him, Rei ran over to them and picked up Chibi Tala, "Shhhh…..it's ok Tala….Shhhh….where does it hurt?" Rei said bouncing Tala up and down, Tala pointed at his knee, Rei looked at it, the knee was a little grazed, but no big harm, Rei took Tala to the taps and ran Tala's knee under some cold water, then he took out some tissue from his pocket and dried off Tala's knee, and gave it a kiss and said, "All better!" Rei said, Tala stopped crying and sobbed, then he smiled and kissed Rei's cheek, "Thankies Rei!"  
  
Meanwhile, Tyson watched a battle between some bully kid and a little kid, the little kid lost and the bully said, "Ha, you are no match against me, no one is! Who wants to try and beat me? Unlikely it will happen!" Tyson glared at the boy and stepped up, "I will challenge you!"  
  
The kid looked at Tyson and then his eyes went big and he said, "I'm sorry Mr. World Champion, please, Tyson, I'll go." Tyson blinked a bit and watched the bully scurry off.  
  
"Tyson, you scared him, you're a champion, who would want to go up against the world champion?" Kenny said, Tyson laughed and scratched the back of his head, just then he heard someone say, "I'll challenge you!"   
  
Tyson turned and looked at his opponent, "Well, look who it is!" Tyson said, opposite him stood Ian, "Long time no see Ian!"  
  
"Hn, just shut up and blade." Ian said impatiently.  
  
"3.…2.….1.….LET IT RIP!" Kenny yelled, and the two bladers launched their blades.  
  
"I thought we were supposed to be looking for Tala?" Bryan asked Ian, Ian growled and said, "I want to take revenge for Tala first!"   
  
"Hey, heard there's this wild battle between the world champion blader and some other person." Some kids said as they ran past the other Bladebreakers and Tala.  
  
"World Champion? Don't they mean Tyson?" Max said, the others just got to their feet and ran to the battle.  
  
Rei picked up Tala and squeezed through the crowd, when they got in, they saw Tyson scream Phantom Hurricane to Dragoon, then the match soon ended, Rei looked at Tyson's opponent, it was Ian.  
  
"Ian…" Rei said out, just then Ian looked over at Rei, then he looked at the chibi, "Tala?" Ian asked, they just stood there, soon the crowd began to scatter, Ian walked over to Rei and Tala and said, "What did you do to him?" Rei blinked and then looked at Tala who was wriggling in his arms.  
  
"Ian!" The chibi said as he got onto the floor and hugged Ian's waist, proves how short he is!  
  
"Tala? What have they done to you?!" Ian asked the chibi.  
  
"Tala no know, but Ian back for Tala, yes?" The Chibi said.  
  
"Tala?" Rei said, then Tala turned and ran to Rei and hugged his leg, "Rei come with Tala and Ian?"  
  
Rei looked down at the chibi and shook his head.  
  
"Tala, come over here now." Ian said, Chibi Tala ran back over to Ian, then Rei called out to Tala, and Tala cam running back to Rei.  
  
"Tala!" Ian and Rei said at the same time, Tala stood in the middle and looked at both.  
  
"Tala! Remember what we shared before all this?" Ian said, just then Tala froze and images of him and Ian together ran through his mind.  
  
"Tala, don't leave me, please?" Rei asked, he chibi looked at Rei and walked over to him, he hugged Rei around the neck, and just as Rei was about to hug the chibi back, Tala let go and walked over to Ian, "Sorry Rei." Tala said, Ian smirked at Rei and took Tala's hand and walked off.  
  
Rei blinked a few times, taking things in, till he fell onto his butt and realisation has finally sunk in, "Tala left me." He said, one ear trickled down his cheek, then the other Bladebreakers walked over to him, Tyson watched Tala and Ian disappear off into the distance, "Good ridden! About time he left!" Tyson said and put a hand on Rei's shoulder, "Now you won't have the brat clinging to you 24/7!" Rei shrugged off Tyson's hand and got up, he walked off, out of the park, and back to Tyson's house.  
  
"What did I say?" Tyson said questioning, Max just shook his head and just told Tyson to go back, it was getting late. Kai, Max and Tyson went back, and Kenny made his way home.  
  
*************************  
  
*Rei's P.O.V.*  
  
Tala chose Ian over me? After all we've been through, and……………I don't know if I can take this. This room feels kind of cold now, it hasn't got the presence of that little chibi that is always by my side.  
  
I felt one tear slide down my cheek again, then another, then another, I lie down on my bed and closed my eyes, one by one, the tears fell from my face, I breathed in hard, I can still smell the scent of fresh grass after rain smell. Tala's smell. It was faint, but still there, and I wish I can hold onto that smell. I opened my eyes and looked at the framed picture on my table, heh, it's very cute…  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"la, la, la, la." Tala started to sing, I walked into my room and saw Tala drawing on a piece of paper, I peeped over his shoulder, then Tala turned to look at me.  
  
"Rei like?" He asked shoving the picture in my face, I moved it a bit further to get a good look.  
  
"Can you tell me what it is?" I ask, he pointed at the stick person with cat ears and a tail and said, "That's you!" Then he pointed at the stick person holding 'his' hand and said, "This is me!" Then he pointed at the house and said, "This is the Big, big, BIG house Tala and Rei live in!" He said, I smiled and kissed his forehead.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
My eyes got heavier as the tears came down, then I fell into a dreamless slumber…  
  
TBC ------------------------------------------  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Sandra: *Hides behind her table* Don't hurt me! I know it's a bit rushed, but hey, you want to see something, don't you? Anyway, REVIEW FOR UPDATES!!!!!!!!!  
  
DON'T WORRY, THIS IS A REI/TALA FIC, AND IT WILL STAY A REI/TALA FIC!!!! 


	5. BMW Truck

Sandra: Neato! I got reviews! I'm glad you like, and I hope you like this chapter! I'm sorry its running out of humour, but I guess I was never one for humour!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5: BMW Truck  
  
*Rei's P.O.V.*  
  
I walk down the stairs and to the backyard, then I saw bubbles floating around, bubble, Tala! I went to the source of the bubbles and saw a small chibi with red wing shaped hair, Tala!  
  
"Tala! Your back!" I say, the chibi turns around, it is Tala!  
  
"Rei!" I chirped, then all of a sudden everything went black and Ian took Tala's hand and they started to walk off, "TALA!" I call out, the chibi turned to look at me, but waved and said, "Bye Rei."  
  
I ran after them and was about to reach them when all of a sudden, the blackness grabbed me and pulled me into them, "Tala!" I cry out, hoping he would come and help me.  
  
"Tala…" I call out one last time as a tear drop slid down my face before the darkness took me in…  
  
"TALA!!!!!" I yell as I jumped, I looked at my surrounding, it was a dream…  
  
I look at my full length mirror and realise I slept in my clothes from yesterday, I rub my head and went to the bathroom, got cleaned up and went back to my room to change into some clean clothes.  
  
As I walked downstairs, I heard Tyson scream, "Come back here!" Does that mean Tala's back? Maybe Tala came back!  
  
I ran down the stairs and jumped the rest, I look and see Tyson run past me, then I see him catch something small, I looked at it and was about to pull it in my arms when I realise it weren't Tala, it was a small kitten.  
  
"This thing just came through the bathroom window and scratched up my curtains and couches!" Tyson said taking it to the door and putting it out.  
  
I felt depressed as I realise it wasn't Tala.  
  
It was lunch and I prepared the table, "Guys! Time for lunch!" I yell, Tyson yet again, first to sit down, then in came Max and then Kai.  
  
Tyson started eating all his food, then he asked me, "Hey Rei, you do realise Kenny's not coming over to have lunch. So can I have the extra bowl?"  
  
I look at the extra bowl, it was for Tala… "Sure" I said, Tyson gobbled down the food, I just shook my head and looked out the kitchen window.  
  
"Forget Rei, he's not coming back." I turn to look at Kai, he got up and came over to me, what's he up to, then he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the kitchen to his room.  
  
"Rei, understand this, it may have been one day, but I noticed, the slightest thing that resembles Tala, you go nutso and go looking for him, get it into your head, Tala is not coming back!"   
  
I pushed Kai against the wall and said, "Do you think I don't know that? There is a thing called hope you know Kai! You might not know what it is, but I do!" I say and make my way out of his room.  
  
**************************  
  
It's been almost a week since Tala has left me, and everyday, I feel more lonely and cold, I don't get enough sleep, you can see the black rings under my eyes.  
  
The guys ask me what's wrong, I just say I'm just waking up on the wrong side of the bed.  
  
I sit on my bed and look at the picture, then realisation struck me, "Kai's right, I'm just kidding myself, Tala isn't coming back, he's got Ian, he's back where he belongs…"  
  
I walk up to the picture and took it down, I look at it intensely, then I just threw it in the bin. I got to start anew, I got to forget Tala. I got to accept reality.  
  
I WILL forget Tala, for good.  
  
*********************  
  
*Normal P.O.V.*  
  
"Ian! Want food!" Chibi Tala started to moan, Ian blinked a few times and went to the kitchen to cook something, when he came out, he held a pot noodle, "Here Tala." Tala sat down a held a fork, then Ian put the pot noodle in front of Tala, Tala te a bit and made a disgust face and scrunched up his nose, threw the pot noodle on the floor and started to cry, "WANT FOOD! WANT FOOD!"  
  
"But, Tala, this is food, we used to always eat this…" Ian tried to stop Tala crying but it wasn't working.  
  
"Want Rei cook!" Tala started to scream, Ian just sighed and picked up Tala, "Why don't we go and eat ice cream?"  
  
Immediately Tala stopped crying and nodded.  
  
At night, Ian held onto Tala as he slept, chibi Tala opened his eyes and looked at Ian.  
  
*Chibi Tala's P.O.V.*  
  
Me miss Rei, Rei always warm and always kiss Tala night, or holds Tala tight when Tala have bad dream, Ian love Tala, but Tala no love Ian like Tala love Rei…  
  
Me want Rei.  
  
Me wriggle and go to door, Ian good friend, but Tala no like Ian more than Tala like Rei.  
  
"Bye bye Ian." Me whisper and go out of house.  
  
Me go find Rei! Me tell Rei Tala sorry, Tala never want leave Rei again!  
  
*********************  
  
*Rei's P.O.V.*  
  
I sat there watching T.V. I sighed and looked at the window, when I see Max running back and he seems to be carrying something, probably another smuggled victim, heh. Tala…no! I forgot about him!  
  
"Rei! Kai! Tyson! HELP!" I hear him scream, just then the door flies open and he came rushing in, I looked at the thing in his arm…red hair…wait…it can't be….  
  
"What's going on?" Tyson asked as he and Kai came walking in, "I found Tala in the middle of the road and he was badly hurt!" Max said.  
  
I practically jumped at the chibi, "Tala! Tala! Wake up! Come on! It's Rei! Don't you wanna help me cook dinner? Don't you wanna play bubbles? Tala! Wake up!" I say, the chibi moved a bit and started to moan out a few words, then I blinked a few times as he rolled around, and started to curl up and then all of a sudden there was a loud crash of storm outside, we looked over and saw a flash of lightening, then the lights started to flicker, we turned back to look at Tala, he wasn't a chibi no more, he was himself…  
  
No time for that, he's injured!  
  
I picked him up, he's as light as he was when he was a chibi, but that's not the point, what's the point is I get him to the hospital, I ran out the doors and towards the hospital, no time for the ambulance.  
  
"Can you get him into emergency, he's been hit, and is badly injured!" I said to the nurse, the nurse nodded and tapped a few things on the computer and directed me to the emergency room, they put him on the beds and wheeled him in.  
  
A few hours later, the doctor came out, "How is he?" I ask, the doctor looked at his notes a bit more then turned back to me, "Well, by the looks of the cuts, he looks more like he got hit by a truck, I'd say a BMW truck installed with a motor of…"  
  
"I don't give a damn about what TRUCK HIT HIM! I want to know his condition!"  
  
"Well, it appears that his injuries are pretty serious, he's got 2 broken ribs, his whole right side seems to lost control, but that will heal itself, but the main problem is that he hit his skull, we gave him stitches, and everything, but his brain might have been affected.  
  
"Well can I see him?" I ask, the doctor nodded, I pushed past the man and went in.  
  
"REI!!" I hear before I fell onto the floor.  
  
I look at who was on me, a full grown Tala, but he still acts like when he was a chibi, he flinched a bit, "Tala, why did you get off your bed?! Your injured!" I yell at him, then his eyes start to water and I hug him and kiss his forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry, didn't mean to yell at you, just, come on, lets put you back to bed." I picked him up and was about to put him down when he pulled me down with him, "Hey! Tala!" I said, Tala's bottom lip trembled and I sighed, "What's up?"  
  
"Rei sleep with Tala! When Tala with Ian, Ian no warm and nice like Rei treat Tala."  
  
I stroke his face, how I missed this face, the feel, I laid down next to him and inhaled his scent, fresh grass after rain.  
  
"Tala, I missed you." I said, he smiled at me and snuggled up into my chest, "Tala miss Rei too. Rei, Tala sorry for leaving! Tala sorry." he said, his voice might have deepened and its not as cute and pitchy as it was when he was a chibi, but he's still innocent as ever.  
  
I kissed his forehead again and said, "Apology accepted, but Tala, your not a chibi no more, how come you still speak the same?"  
  
"Don't you like my childish attitude Rei?" He said, huh, wait a second, that sounded normal…  
  
"Tala, you…"  
  
"Yes Rei? Tala do wrong?" Tala asked me…he's back to the way he was…  
  
"No, you didn't do anything wrong." I say and I stroked his hair and he nuzzled in and went to sleep.  
  
"I'm just glad I have you back…" I whispered and closed my eyes to drift off to sleep, the smell just luring me.  
  
*Normal P.O.V.*  
  
The Bladebreakers watched Rei and Tala from the doors, "I guess Rei really did miss him…" Tyson said, Kai just turned away and said, "Let's go, we shouldn't be interrupting."  
  
***************************  
  
*Ian's P.O.V.*  
  
I woke up and looked to my side, Tala wasn't there, I got up and looked around, no where to be found.  
  
"TALA!!!!!" I yell, no answer, then I ran out of the house, "TALA!!" I kept calling as I walked, I didn't see him anywhere, I walked on, all over the place, I couldn't find him, I ran back to the park, he's not there, I ran to the ice cream shop, he's not there, he's no where!  
  
Why did you run off Tala? Am I not as good as Rei is? We shared so much before, why? I was about to walk back home when I noticed something familiar on the road, I went over and picked it up…its…Wolborg… but how…Tala's always careful with Wolborg…that must mean, Tala must've gotten into some kind of trouble… what if some evil man come and kidnapped him, who know what paedophile could do to a chibi?!?! Especially such a cute and good looking chibi! Argh! I got to fin him!!!  
  
"TALA!! DON'T'T WORRY!!! I'M COMING!!!!" I scream as I ran all over town again.  
  
***************************  
  
*Rei's P.O.V.*  
  
I stir a bit and open my eyes, there I saw a pair of beautiful blue eyes stare back at me, I blinked a few times, "Morning REI!" Tala said, I looked at him and smiled, I wasn't dreaming am I, Tala's here by my side, he's here…  
  
I pinch myself hard, only to have my hand slapped, I looked at Tala and he said, "Why Rei hurting himself?" It's not a dream! Tala's here! Tala come back!  
  
"Tala!" I hug him, I don't want to let go of him, it's been such a long time to me since I held him so close to me!  
  
"What wrong Rei? Tala here! Tala ok!" He said hugging me back.  
  
I move away a bit and look at him, I have to admit, despite he lost his cuteness, it was replaced with good looks…I think I'm blushing cause my cheeks feel very hot…  
  
"Rei ok? Rei sick? Rei all red? Want Tala get doctor?" Tala snapped me out of my thoughts, I smiled and shook my head, "No, it's ok!" I say, Tala nodded and leaned on my chest.  
  
"Rei smell pretty, what Rei use to smell so nice?" Tala asked me.  
  
I smile and said, "I use Strawberry shampoo for my hair and vanilla soap. How about you, you always smell like fresh grass after rain!" I say, suddenly, he looked like he was concentrating really hard, "Tala, what's wrong?" I ask him.  
  
Then he blinked a few times and smiled at me, "Nothing wrong with Tala! But Rei smell pretty!" He says.  
  
"If there's one thing I really missed is when you make Tyson angry and he starts chasing you."  
  
'Yeah, and you also missed hugging him, and kissing him and sleeping with him.' Drigger said to me.  
  
I think I'm going to look like a ripped tomato, I swear I'm blushing like crazy.  
  
"DOCTOR!!!! DOCTOR!!! REI SICK!!!! HELP!!!!" I hear Tala scream, just then, the doctors come scrambling in and started opening my mouth and examine in my ear and looking at my eyes and checking my heart beat, I narrowed my eyes, and well, the doctor who was examining my eyes jumped and fell onto the one who was examining my ear who then grabbed onto the one who was checking in my mouth who then fell onto the one who was checking my heart beat, it was like dominos!  
  
Tala sat on top of the pile of doctors and laughed, "Rei do that again!"  
  
"Next time Tala!" I said sitting up and putting Tala back on the bed, "You should be the one on the bed, your whole right side is supposed to be out of control and you can still walk?"  
  
"Tala don't know!" He said, hmm…must be something to do when he was in the abbey, experiments? Chemicals? Him being a cyborg? Whatever, at this moment, I need to go get something to drink.  
  
"You want anything Tala?" I ask, he nodded.  
  
"Me want Rei!" He says clinging to my arm.  
  
"For a big guy, if you do that in the streets, I think your going to scare all the people away! But apart from me, what else do you want?" I ask him.  
  
"I want a kiss." He says normally, huh…  
  
"What did you say Tala?" I ask him.  
  
"Tala want chocolate cake!" He said, I could've sworn, nah, I think I'm paranoid!  
  
"Ok, you wait here ok, I'll go get it." And with that I ran down to the cafeteria.  
  
***********************  
  
*Normal P.O.V.*  
  
"Ian, slow down!" Bryan called as he and Spencer chased Ian around town.  
  
"Tala is a kid, he could be anywhere, he could be hurt! We got to find him!" Ian yelled.  
  
"Yeah, but Ian! Watch out for the cars! Slow down! You might have a big nose, but your too short for them to see! Slow down!" Spencer called after him.  
  
Ian ran and ran, ignoring his friends, using his big nose to sniff out Tala's scent, he followed it and it lingered off somewhere.  
  
Bryan and Spencer watch in horror as a BMW truck came zooming down the road and before they knew it, Ian got hit and went flying 2 blocks away.  
  
The two LIVING demolition boys ran over to Ian and started to shake him, "Ian, wake up!" They started to call, Bryan picked him up and Spencer went over to the BMW truck, the door to the truck opened and Michael and Eddy came out and had a look at the front.  
  
"Dude, that kid totally wrecked our truck!" Eddy said,  
  
"Yeah, you can see the nose imprint, eww, it's even got nose hair on our truck, man this sucks!" Michael said.  
  
"No doubt about it, Steven's gonna crush us once we get back. He already squished us when we hit that kid and his hair shape was imprinted, I thought it looked kinda cool, looked like wings!" Eddy said.  
  
"Don't forget…" Michael looked at Spencer and glared at him, "What do you want?" He said, Spencer just glared at them and walked over to the drivers seat, and drove forward causing the two All Stars players to scramble out of the way, Bryan held Ian and got into the truck.  
  
************************  
  
Ian got rushed into emergency and the two demolition boys waited outside, when the doctor came out, they ran over to him, "How is he?" They ask.  
  
"Well, he has 2 broken ribs, he has no control over his whole left side and we had to stitch his head up which may have some effect on his brain, plus we has to bandage his nose and blood and snot started dripping out at wrong places. It appears he got hit by a BMW truck with a motor that…"  
  
"SHUT UP!" The two boys yelled and the doctor nodded and walked off, "Critics, they ask how he is, I give them full details or they end up suing me for not telling them enough, sheesh." the doctor mumbled.  
  
The nurses pushed the cart that Ian was on to a room, they put him on the bed, there was a screen in between Ian's bed and the person next to it.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"Open your mouth for the train!" Rei said, but Tala refused to eat it, "Come on Tala, I thought you said you wanted to eat chocolate cake, then you said you wanted me to feed you and now I'm feeding you! Do you know how long I had to wait in line for this?"  
  
Tala started to pout and said, "Tala no like spoon, want cake mushie!"  
  
Rei sighed and started to stab the cake, then he tried to again and Tala turned away, "You said you wanted mushier cake, now its mushie!" Rei said.  
  
"Want Rei to make Mushie for Tala." And then Tala took the spoon and plunged it into Rei's mouth and started to move Rei's mouth in a chewing way, then Tala leant forward and kissed Rei, opening his mouth and used his tongue to take the cake.  
  
"Nice!" Tala smiled innocently.  
  
Rei was in shock, 'Tala just kissed me…' he was thinking, then Tala pulled on his sleeve, "Want more Rei-CAKE!" I just nodded and did as he did earlier.  
  
As soon as the last piece of cake was chewed, I leant down to Tala and he kissed me, taking the cake, and as I was about to pull away, he wrapped his arms tighter around my neck and the kiss intense, it was more passionate.  
  
When we split apart for air, Tala smiled at me innocently and said, "Thank you for feeding Tala Rei-cake Rei!"  
  
I just blinked a few times and just nodded, Tala went under his covers and went sleep, I decided that I should go home and get some rest and think things over.  
  
*Rei's P.O.V.*  
  
That was weird, first I feed Tala cake from my mouth, then he just kissed me and then he acts like nothing happens and goes to sleep. What really freaks me out is that sometimes, he speaks like normal and not in his chibi way.  
  
I walked past the screen in between Tala's and someone else's bed, not bothering to look because people deserve their privacy.  
  
I went home and took a shower, all night, I kept trying to work things out.  
  
Maybe this is the effect that's happening to Tala since he crashed his head, yeah, maybe that's right, he doesn't know what he's doing…but, I liked that……I like what he's doing…I like Tala…heh…I smirked at myself, I have a big time crush on the ex-chibi, the team leader of the Demolition boys. If the guys found out, they will freak, especially Tyson!  
  
Speaking of crushes, I remember when Tala was a chibi and he told me something…  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Rei!" Tala sang, I smiled and picked him up, "What's up?"  
  
"Why Tyson have a picture of Maxie in shorts sleeping?" He asked me, hello, what's this…  
  
"What was that Tala?" I ask again, to be sure what I heard.  
  
"Me was in fatness monkster room and find Maxie in shorts sleeping picture, me take picture and Tyson chase me, he say no important so me draw, me find it under Tyson pillow!" He said, I smirked.  
  
"Tyson has a crush on Maxie!" I say, Tala blinked a bit and tilt his head, "Crush? But Maxie is still big and ok!"  
  
"No, no, Tyson likes Maxie a lot!" I explain. Tala grinned and hugged me and said, "That mean Tala have crush on Rei too!" I laugh and took the chibi to the kitchen to prepare the bubbles.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
I wonder if Tyson still has some more pictures of Max. Heh, wait a second, I came home to think my problems out, not to play cupid, remember when you tried to play cupid for Kevin…  
  
*Flashback to when Rei in China after Asian Tournament*  
  
I walked to the lake and sat there, it was really nice, then someone ran up to me calling my name, I turn around and see Kevin, "Hey Kevin, what's up?" I ask.  
  
He smiles and starts to blush, I turn fully and look at him, "What's up?"  
  
"Well, you see……I uh…..want you to do me a favour…" He was blushing badly, it really didn't go with his green hair.  
  
"Well, what is it? You know you can ask me anything and I'll do it if I can." I say to him.  
  
"Well," He took a deep breath, "IwantyouthelpmegetMariahtogooutwithme!" he said, I blinked a few, trying to register the words. "Could you say that again please. And a little slower?" I ask.  
  
He takes a deep breath and says, "I want you to help me get Mariah to go out with me." He says, now he looks like one of those traffic lights in the cities.  
  
"Sure, I'll help you, but your going to have to do most of the work though." He practically choked me as he hugged me tightly.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He kept saying to me, I pulled him off me and told him a list of things to do.  
  
Later on in the night…  
  
"Where are you taking me Rei?" Mariah asked me as I covered her eyes, I took her to the lake and removed my hands, she looked around and gasp, "Rei this is beautiful!" She said and she turned around, heh, I was hiding behind a tree, Kevin did decorate this place well, with fireflies in bottles hanging on trees, flowers floating in the lake and candles on the flowers, really romantic.  
  
"Hey Mariah." Kevin said, Mariah turned around and looked….down at Kevin…I should of kinda worked on something to not make it that awkward for him, well, lets see what he does.  
  
"Do you like this Mariah?" Kevin asked, Mariah just nodded and said, "Kevin, why are you here? Where's Rei?"  
  
"Rei just helped me lead you here, I was the one to meet you here. I did all this for you." He said and then he took her hand, uh oh, Mariah looks pissed…"REOW!" Mariah screeched and scratched Kevin diagonally across the face, I should've warned him that Mariah doesn't like people holding onto her hand like that… She stormed off… I walked out to Kevin and pat his shoulder, "It's ok Kevin, maybe next time." He glared at me and said, "There won't be a NEXT TIME! ARGH! MY FACE!" He yelled as he stormed off too…heh, well, that would be my fault, I feel so guilty…"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Nah, I don't want to ruin Tyson's chances with Max, the good thing is Max won't scratch, hopefully…..  
  
Argh, I got to think about my problems! Focus…must…fo…cus…zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz………….  
  
TBC---------------------------------------------------  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sandra: Like it? I sure liked writing it! I hope you liked reading!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW FOR CHAPTERS TOO! LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	6. Won't stand losing you

Sandra: I'm sorry I haven't updated in sooooooo long, sorry, sorry, sorry! It's school, I got exams too, so ya know, people who been through my experience know how hard it is to do this.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6: Won't stand losing you  
  
*Normal P.O.V*  
  
"WAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! WANT REI! WANT REI! WANT REI!!!!!" You hear yelling throughout the whole hospital, in a room, 5 doctors tried to hold Tala down whereas for 2 nurses who were trying to inject some anaesthetic to make Tala fall asleep, but Tala's constant thrashing wasn't helping.  
  
"Stay still!" The nurse said, struggling, the Tala whacked the syringe out of the nurses hand which landed on the doctors arm.  
  
Gasp. Gasp. Gasp. Oh My… was all could be heard, then the syringe injected and the doctor was out cold and dragged one of the doctors with him which caused the other to grab the other and so forth.  
  
"Yay!!! Again! Again! Again!" Tala cheered bouncing on his bed.  
  
Just then the nurse thought it was her chance to inject Tala, when ala backhanded her and said in a deadly voice, "Believe me, if that even touches me, I would personally pour that shit down you throat…" The nurse started to back away, and then Tala's eyes went a watery and then…………….  
  
"REI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*Rei's P.O.V.*  
  
Huh? Did someone call me……….ah damn, I fell asleep, that's just great, just then, someone barged into my room, it was Max, "Hey Maxie, sup?" I ask.  
  
"I think you should go to the hospital."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, apparently, the police are at the hospital, due to some serious attack by Tala and………….."  
  
I was already out the door as soon as Max said Tala, please let him be alright!  
  
SKID!!!!! I halt myself in front of the hospital and ran up the stairs to Tala's room, then I pushed my way through the crowd and police, then I see Tala thrashing about again, "Tala!" I say, then the red head looked at me and I almost had the wind knocked out of me and he glomped me and tackled me to the ground, "REI!" he chirped and started to place butterfly kisses all over my face.  
  
"You this Rei he kept whining for all day? What are you, brothers, friends, lovers? I don't care, as long as you keep him under control, then that's fine with us." The police man said and the group left.  
  
I picked up Tala and put him on the bed, "What did you do?" I say in a defeated tone as I catch my breath, hey, I ran it non-stop all the way here!  
  
"Well, mean doctors and ladies try hurt Tala, get LONG needle and try hurt Tala, and Tala want Rei!" He said, emphasising the word long.  
  
"Tala, they was going to give you an injection." I said, then Tala looked at me quizzically and hugged me, snuggling into my chest, "Injection scary, want Rei with Tala for injection." He piped, aww, he's so cute!  
  
"Very well, you want to have breakfast?" I ask him, he grinned at me and nodded.  
  
"What do you want?" He looked deep in thought, then he smiled at me and said, "Want Rei-cake!" I blinked…again, I don't think I can restrain myself soon.  
  
"Anything else? I think it's too early for sweets." I say blushing.  
  
Tala chuckled and rest his head on my shoulder, then I hear, "You look cute when your blushing like that." the heat from his breath just kissing my skin, I look at him as he smiled sweetly at me.  
  
"Wha-wha-what?" Tala gave me a confused look and said, "Want CORNFLAKIES!!!!!!" I just shrugged off what I thought I heard and took Tala's hand and ld him down to the cafeteria.  
  
You'd think taking care of Tala is easy, believe me, it's harder than you thought, seeing as he seems to keep having switch personalities, one minute, he's still the chibi, the next he's his normal cocky self, I just get a bit freaked…I only realised he was having switch personalities when…  
  
*Flashback*  
  
I walked towards the room holding a flannel with soup in it, then I looked through the door and saw Tala holding a doctor up by the collar and I heard him saying, "You even think about touching me, I will rip you limb from limb, and I'll make sure I'll torture you worse than the abbey does to me." I blinked a few times before registering things when he threw the man against the wall, then all of a sudden, there was a change and Tala ran over to help the doctor.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
They say that he shouldn't come out of the hospital until he's fully covered and not switching all the time.  
  
I walked towards the room, I see Tala sitting on the floor playing something with a bunch of other kids, I sneak up to him and wrap my arms around his waist, he yelped a bit, then looked at me and leaned into my chest, I can't help it, I love this feel, even if it is only until he fully becomes normal, I want to enjoy every bit of it.  
  
"What you playing?" I asked him, he slapped his hands onto the pile in the middle and yelled out "Snap!" I laugh.  
  
At the end, Tala won, because he was faster and well, bigger, hahahahahaha.   
  
The kids all waved goodbyes to Tala as their nurses took them back to their rooms. I picked up Tala and put him on his bed.  
  
I smile at him and he smiles back, then…  
  
"Rock, paper, scissors!" I shot out scissors, he shot out rock…damn!  
  
"I win!" Tala cheered, I smiled at him and say, "ok, what do you want to do today?"  
  
He smiled and crawled into my lap, "I want you." I hear him say in a deep voice, WHAT?!?  
  
"Tala, what did you say?" I ask, he looked up at me and said, "Want BUBBLES!!" He cheered. I just nodded, kinda stiffly too, and got up, carrying Tala seeing as he was on my lap, then I put him down and we went down to the kitchen and the lady smiled and gave us our solution, believe me, don't go up against Tala at rock paper scissors if your expecting to win, cause you don't!  
  
We went to the garden and started to play, coarse all the kiddies out started popping the bubbles and well, the adults just smiled at us.  
  
When we finished bubbles, we just sat under a tree and enjoyed the warm air and scenery, Tala sitting in my lap, me hugging Tala, I honestly felt like, me and Tala were a couple, it really does feel like it, I mean, we kissed, he hug and play and that sort of stuff, I don't think I can bare if he…..I won't stand losing you Tala….…….  
  
"Mr. Rei, it's time for Tala to go back in now!" a nurse said, well, more like yelled as she kept her distant from us, Tala must've scared her.  
  
*Ian's P.O.V.*  
  
Uh….what's happening…where am I? I look around, the whole place was more or less white, then I see something colourful, and then…its…it's….  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!! AHHHH!!!!"  
  
"Huh? Ian, you're awake now!" Bryan said, I just looked at him, then back at the screen, "AHH!!!!!!" I try to get it to go away by throwing my pillow at it, it's still there, then it went black, ah, thank god, I looked at Spencer who held a remote in his hand, "Glad to see your awake, at last!"  
  
"How long have I been out?" I ask, Bryan shrugged, "Dunno, a week or two I think….."  
  
"No, I think it was just a week." Spencer said, both of them just shrugged…  
  
Just then, I hear a familiar voice…..it's….it's……  
  
My eyes widened, standing in front of me was………………………………..........................................................................................................................................................................................The ice cream man who served me and Tala!  
  
"I'm so glad to see you! I want to ask you if you seen Tala, you know, that little kid I came with the other day."  
  
Just then, I heard another familiar voice…….……  
  
*Normal P.O.V.*  
  
Blue eyes see big nose……….Tala stared at Ian's nose and Ian stared at Tala's eyes.  
  
"I-I-Ian….." Tala mumbled out, just then, Tala felt a sharp lightening pain run through his head, and he held it, and started to moan in pain, "Ah….no….Rei…Ian…" he fell on the floor, Rei picked up Tala and rushed him onto his bed, the doctors come scrambling in as Rei's cried for help worked.  
  
Ian watched as they removed the screen and then covered the area with a big curtain.  
  
"My angel, my love, so close, but yet so far!" Ian said trying to reach out, Spencer and Bryan just sweat dropped at Ian's so called poetry.  
  
A few hours later, the doctors removed the curtain, Ian was about to pounce onto Tala when the nurse walked past holding a metal tray up which Ian crashed into, therefore, causing him to go unconscious.  
  
"How is he?" Rei asked the doctor, "Well, apparently, there must've been some brain shock, known to be called, Amnesia revival shock attack. And well, Tala here suffered a big zap, therefore making him unconscious, it might change his attitude once he wakes up.  
  
Rei watched the doctors and nurses leave, he sat next to Tala, rubbing Tala's cheek with gentleness, just then, he looked at the cafeteria lady come up to him holding a piece of chocolate cake. He took it and smiled at her, she gives him a sad smile and leaves.  
  
"Hey Tala, wake up, come on, I'm going to feed you some Rei-cake. Maybe that way, you'll remember me once you wake up." he say to him in a soothing voice.  
  
Rei takes a bite out of the cake and chews it up till it's mush, then he leans down to Tala, but because he was about to cry, swallows the cake before their lips touched, but he leant down an kissed Tala, opening his mouth to let the taste of sweet chocolate run through Tala's mouth. When Rei came back, he saw Tala's eyes move a bit, and then slowly, the eyes flutter open.  
  
"Tala!" Rei exclaimed and hugged the boy, but didn't feel nothing in response.  
  
He let go and looked at Tala, Tala just glared at him, "What the hell do you think you are doing?" He said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Tala…Tala…don't you remember…I'm Rei."  
  
"I remember you, you're the one who went up with Bryan and got yourself into hospital."  
  
"No, Tala, I mean…"  
  
"And can you get off me, I don't think we properly met, or are even close to friends, so before clinging to me, please remember who you are and who I am." Tala said ending the conversation and takings Rei's arms off of him.  
  
Rei got off the bed and looked at Tala…  
  
'He doesn't remember anymore, does he drig?'  
  
'Sorry master, I wish I could lie to you, but you'll only end up hurting more…'  
  
'It's ok'  
  
Rei's head hung low as he left the building.  
  
"Stupid Bladebreakers, what the hell do they think they are doing, trying to befriend me." Tala mumbled, just then, he saw Ian lying on the bed next to his.  
  
"IAN!" He said getting off and walking over to his boyfriend.  
  
"Hey Tala, good to have you back." Spencer said.  
  
Tala just gave him a hn, and looked at his boyfriend.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, apparently, first he was looking for you, then he got hit by a truck, then he woke up and saw you and tried to pounce on you, only ended up crashing into a tray."  
  
Tala looked at Ian and said, "Your so silly sometimes, I can take care of myself."  
  
"Good to have you back." the other two conscious demolition boys said…  
  
TBC------------------------------  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sandra: Done!! See, I can do it, even though I'm as tired as hell now! Bye!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!! OR I WONT EVEN BOTHER TO UPDATE!!!!! KIDDING!!! JUST REVIEW THOUGH!!! 


	7. Flashbacks and Dreams

Sandra: Sorry for not updating in a long time!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7: Flashbacks and Dreams  
  
*Kai's P.O.V.*  
  
I walk into the house from the fields, training is the only thing left to do, I honestly don't know what there is to do in here! Hmm….something smells…burnt…there's grey smoke coming from the kitchen…SHIT!  
  
I run towards the kitchen and Rei's just standing there in front of the stove stirring flames…What is the matter with him! "REI!" I yell, but he doesn't respond, argh! I run and get a bowl of water and throw it into the pan.   
  
Cough, cough, argh! I fan the smoke out of my face and look at Rei who was still stirring the now smoking pan…argh!  
  
"REI!" I yell out, and pat his cheek lightly, he still doesn't answer…  
  
"OH MY GOD! DRIGERS GONE LOOSE!" I yell out, he's still stirring that pan…  
  
I smack his cheek harder, still no sign, argh…I go fill the bowl up with cold water and pour it on him… he's now stirring a pan of water…argh!!  
  
"Oh hi Tala, how are you?" I say out sarcastically…  
  
"WHAT?!?!? TALA? YOU BACK?" Rei looked around, but Tala isn't really here.  
  
"Huh? Oh hey Kai… I was just cooking breakfast…What happened to my pancakes??" Rei asked me, now poking his so called pancakes underwater.  
  
"Rei, you zoned out and didn't even realise the pancakes were on fire, and you also didn't realise me calling you, hitting you or even pouring water over you and turning your breakfast into soup." I said in one breath.  
  
"Hehe, sorry Kai." Rei said, he looked at he pan, and oh no, your not zoning out on me again.  
  
"Rei." I say, yes, he never zoned out.  
  
"Are you still thinking of Tala?" I ask him, I'm sorry, but he's not fit for anything ever since Tala became NORMAL again.  
  
"Huh? No, of course not! You guys asked me that before!" He exclaimed, a little bit too fast as well.  
  
"Rei, don't lie to me, you was thinking about Tala, I mean, if this house was on fire, you wouldn't even notice!" I said to him accusingly, well, it's true though!  
  
"Look Kai, what I do and think is none of your business, so before accusing me for anything, please rethink about what you are going to say before saying anything at all." He just walked right past me…woah…  
  
Stupid Rei, I try helping him, he tells me off, I'm team captain, I'm just looking out for his well being… stupid Rei!   
  
I storm up the stairs and storm down the hallway towards my room, as I walk past Rei's room, I swear I hear prayers… I walk backwards and slowly towards Rei's slightly open door and listen…  
  
"…I really want Tala back, I need him, it's so hard without him…"  
  
I knew he was still thinking about him!  
  
"…I would give anything to have him back, anything…"  
  
He's being so stupid over this! I open the door and see Rei curled up in a ball hugging his pillow as he sobs into the puffy material…  
  
"Rei, there is no point mourning and whimpering over something that's past." I say to him. He looks up at me with angry, glazed over tear filled eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He hisses, feisty…  
  
"I'm just concerned about your well being, you are beating yourself up inside for a stupid thing like this! Just take the facts, Tala is not coming back to you! Go find someone better! There are plenty of fishes in the sea Rei!" I lecture him.  
  
"Your not the one who just lost someone you really cared for! In fact, you NEVER cared for anyone in your whole god damn it life!" He screamed…  
  
"You don't even know half of my life so before saying anything like that, you should rethink what you said to me earlier and use your own advice!" He was taking it too far!  
  
"Why are you even in here! Get out of my room and mind your own business! I can mourn and cry all I want! It's my life! Not yours! You don't own me or anything!"   
  
"I'm your team captain!"  
  
"Team captain, shmeer paptain, I don't care, I could just quit the team!"  
  
"Go on right ahead!"  
  
"THEN I WILL!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"FINE!" I growled and stormed out of his room, slamming his door on my way out, but it doesn't drown out his, "FINE!!"   
  
Argh, he's just so stubborn and ignorant, I'm trying to help, he throws it all back in my face! Why should I bother, I should just let Max or someone deal with his pathetic life!  
  
I get to my room and plop onto my bed, argh, Rei's got me all worked up! Stupid Rei! I rolled over and looked at the photo frame on my bedside table, apparently, Max insisted we all had one each… it was a photo of the team after the tournament.  
  
From the left to the right, it starts off with Kenny holding Dizzi, then Max who is piggy backed by Tyson who's up in the air, then there's Rei who's leaning on me with one arm over my shoulder and me holding onto Rei with my arm around his waist…is Rei blushing in that picture?! Whatever… I turn away and this time end up greeting another photo but this time hanging on the wall, it's a big frame with many different pictures stuck on it. Max again, insisted we all had one.  
  
There was a picture of Kenny and Dizzi doing some papers…hmm…there was a picture of Tyson's Grandpa dressed up as Santa Claus with Mr. Dickinson in a Rudolf outfit and Tyson's dad in an elf outfit…hmmm….there was another picture of Tyson and Max playing Monkey Ball on Gamecube at Christmas, and by the look on the screen, Max was winning…   
  
Then there was a picture of Rei in the kitchen cooking Christmas dinner…and the picture beside that…I can't believe they snapped this one of us!  
  
I was in the kitchen with flour in my hair and cake mix on my face and ei the same, both of us were laughing…  
  
Then there was a picture of us in the snow, well, Tyson and Max lying on the snow, Kenny is seen in the house through the window, Rei and me was dashing snow balls at each other…  
  
There's a picture of Rei dressed up as an angel…WHAT? When was this? I blinked a few times and re looked at that picture, no, I wasn't wrong, Rei had his hair down and was dressed up in a white angel suit…he looks beautiful…damn…no! No! Bad Kai! Can't hit on Rei! Can't hit on Rei! Can't hit on Rei! Hit on Rei! No! Can't hit on Rei!  
  
Great, now I'm hitting on my fellow team mate, the one I was just arguing with a few minutes ago! This is stupid! Stupid emotions…  
  
I sit up and fling me legs over the side of my bed and walk out of my room, as I walk down the hallway, I can't help but stop at Rei's room, maybe I should go in and apologise…no, then that proves how weak and wrong I am…but I was wrong…argh, I'll just go in and check on him, and if he asks, then I'll say I think I left something in there, that's it!  
  
I open the door slowly and peer in, Rei's asleep on his bed now…sigh…I walk over to his bed and sit on the edge.  
  
I pull the covers over his body and watch him sleep, he's really peaceful asleep… I wipe away his bangs and felt his smooth face, I lean down a bit, I can hear his steady breathing…I kiss his lips, gently, and get up, that was quite nice actually, even if he was asleep, damn Max for letting me watch them soaps… "Rei, hey Rei. I'm sorry ok?" I whisper into his ear and get up, stroked his hair once more and left.  
  
*Rei's P.O.V.*  
  
I watch Kai's leaving back…he just kissed me, I didn't dream that…I close my eyes again and wait to hear the sound of my door close…click.  
  
I open my eyes and pinch myself, "Ow!" Ok, maybe that was a little too hard…Oh my god, Kai just kissed me…  
  
Sure I might have dreamt about this way back, I mean, I liked Kai a lot back during the tournaments, but do you see how mean he is, you think I'd take the risk, but then I told myself after the World tournament, to get over him cause if I can't say it to him, and he won't feel the same, then there's no point to like him…  
  
"Oh my god… Kai kissed me…" I'm sorry, but the surprise hasn't exactly washed out yet…  
  
I snuggle into the covers and close me eyes, he can wait…  
  
*Tala's P.O.V.*  
  
I yawn as I wake up and look at Ian, he's still asleep…sigh…I carefully pick up the smaller one and wriggle my arm free and get up, I walked towards the door, I step out, Bryan and Spencer and playing cards again.  
  
"HA! GOLDFISH!" Spencer said as he showed Bryan his deck…  
  
"What's there for breakfast?" I ask them, Bryan dealed the cards and stared at his cards before saying, "Pot noodles, you gotta boil the water though, apparently, these ones you have to boil the water, pour it into your cup and leave it for 5 minutes then add the seasoning."  
  
(A/N: Sorry if I never gave a description what a pot noodle is, it's instant noodle, ok?)  
  
I just nodded and went to the kitchen, opened the cupboard and pulled out the cup, boiled the water and poured it in. Now to wait…  
  
Ok, waited long enough, I opened the lid and put the seasoning in…now eat some…yuck… I'm sorry, but this stuff tastes like Tyson's cooking…huh? Where did that come from…whatever…  
  
I throw away the rest of the noodle and head back to where the others were, I see Ian awake now.  
  
"Ian, you wanna come out and get breakfast with me?" I ask him, he just scratched the his and looked at me, "We have plenty of pot noodles Tala!"  
  
"They're nasty, don't like them!" I say to my boyfriend.  
  
"But we used to have it all the time! You used to love it!" Ian screeched.  
  
"Ian, they taste like crap!" I say to him.  
  
"But…Tala…that's why I bought so much, you used to love it! You had them for breakfast, lunch, tea, supper, even snacks." I cringed as he listed any other time I would have them…  
  
"Look, Ian, let's just go get something to eat out ok?" I say, he pouted, I kneeled down and gave him a kiss, he nodded and we went out.  
  
*Kai's P.O.V*  
  
I launched Dranzer into the dish, but apparently, I zoned out, I wonder what Rei's doing anyway…  
  
Just then, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my stomach and someone rest their head on my shoulder.  
  
I turn my head slightly and see Rei smiling at me.  
  
"Uh…Rei…"  
  
"Hey Kai! Practicing?"   
  
"Uh…yeah…" What the hell is he doing?  
  
"You wanna…go out…for um…breakfast?" What is he doing?  
  
"Uh…Rei, you ok?" I ask him, he just chuckles.  
  
"Never felt better." He said giving me a kiss on my cheek…WAIT A MINUTE! A kiss?  
  
"Well Kai? You wanna come or not?" He asked me, I just look at him and blink, once, twice, three times, I'm not dreaming…  
  
"OW!" I jumped and looked at my shoulder where Rei just bit me, he smiled cheekily at me.  
  
"You're not dreaming!" He said…  
  
"Uh….alright…where do you want to have breakfast?" I ask him, I think the temperature rising…  
  
"Aww, Kai, you're blushing!" he chirped.  
  
"Rei, are you ok?" I asked him again, this time, I'm facing him.  
  
He leans up and kisses me full on the lips, before I had time to respond back, he parts, "Does that answer your question?" I just blushed, I swear I look like the traffic lights…  
  
"Let's go have lunch! I want McDonalds breakfast!" He said and pulled my arm, I turn back to the beydish and call Dranzer back.  
  
*Normal P.O.V.*  
  
"One Breakfast meal and one happy meal" Tala said, the girl behind the counter smiled sedentary at him, and said, "That's £5 please." (A/M: Sorry, I dunno what the price is. And I don't know what the price is in Japan either. Hehe, sorry.) Tala fished out his money and handed it to the girl, she stroked Tala's hand before taking the money and gave him a sexy wink, Tala just sent a death glare at her which made the dumb girl think he was flirting back. Once she brought over their meal, he took it and noticed the paper on his tray, he opened it with one hand, 'How about you and me catch a movie after I finish work?' It read, he looked at the girl who was smiling at him, he stuck his middle finger up at her, walked over to a geek boy sitting on his own and said, "You see that girl behind the counter, she told me to give this to you." The geek adjusted his glasses and took the note and read it, started to hyperventilate and then took a breath out of his asthma pump, he looked at the girl and waved shyly at her. The girl ran to the bathrooms and started to puke.  
  
Tala smirked, him and Ian walked past one of the entrances and went to sit down.   
  
Rei and Kai came through the entrance of the McDonalds and came to the counter, the same girl that took Tala's order came, and she smiled at Rei, and Rei smiled back, making her grin, "May I take you order please?"  
  
"Yes, can we have two breakfast meals please?" Rei said in a polite way. The girl grinned at him and said, "That'll be £6 please (A/N: Same apologies as above!)" Rei fished out the money and handed it to her, she stroked his hand, and Rei quickly pulled back and Kai growled at her. Once she came back, Rei took the tray and the girl left another note on the tray, Kai glared at her, wrapped his arms around Rei's waist and kissed Rei on the cheek, causing the girl to faint of shock. When they sat down, Kai got up and took the note on his way saying, "I need to go to the bathroom."  
  
As Kai entered one of the toilets and shut the door, the one next to him opened and out came Ian, he jumped and jumped but couldn't reach the sink, and then a man smiled and helped him up to the sink saying, "Here you go." Ian just nodded and started to wash his hand.  
  
"Did you bump your nose? It's awfully big." The man said, but was splashed in the face with water as Ian jumped off his arms. And left.  
  
Kai came out of the toilet and looked at the man's drenched hair and face. "You do realise that these sinks are used to wash your hands, not your hair." Kai said and washed his off and walked out.  
  
Kai walked down the path and passed a red head and midget as their back was facing him, "Hey, sorry I took so long." He said and sat down. Rei just smiled at hi and munched on his food.  
  
"Come on Ian, let's go, you done?" Tala asked, Ian just nodded, the two got up and turned towards the exit next to the toilets put away their tray and left, "Where do you wanna go?" Ian asked.  
  
Tala thought, and answered, "I wanna go to the park." Ian smiled, and thought, 'How romantic, this is like a date, he should've told me.'  
  
"Rei, you want to go to the park?" Kai asked his now boyfriend, Rei smiled and nodded. The two walked hand in hand out the exit only to be greeted by an ambulance as they escorted the girl behind the counter onto the vehicle on a stretcher. Kai smirked and Rei felt sorry for the girl.  
  
"It's not a laughing matter Kai!" Rei said nudging his boyfriend.  
  
"She deserves it." And with a glare from Rei, then a passionate kiss that Kai started off, the pair left for the park.  
  
Tala and Ian walked towards the fountain and sat down on the edge, Ian was smiling like an idiot as all sorts of lovey dovey thoughts ran through his head. Tala just sat there and stared at the water, "bubbles…" he muttered out.  
  
"What was that Tala?" Ian asked, Tala just shook his head and looked the shorter one and smiled, "I just said nice weather." Ian practically melted under that smile.  
  
Kai and Rei walked towards the fountain and sat down, Rei ran his fingers through the glistening liquid and Kai just stared at Rei, Rei just sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kai asked, Rei just shook his head and said, "Nothing, just the weather."  
  
In a far off distance, you see a large fountain spraying up water, making a wall between the two couples.  
  
"Hey, check it out, a bey battle!" Rei and Ian said at the same time, Rei dragged Kai and Ian dragged Tala, they stood on opposite sides of the crowd.  
  
"NO I LOST!" A kid said, some people laughed, and then another person came up. Kai watched boredly, these kids were pathetic, but earned a hard jab in the ribs by Rei.  
  
"Come on, let's go, I'll buy you some ice cream." Kai said, Rei pouted and said, "I'll wait here, I wanna watch the game." Kai just shrugged and went.  
  
"Tala, I can't see! I'm going to go near the front!" Ian said and with that, he started to squeeze past peoples legs up to the front, Tala just sighed and started to look around.  
  
Rei saw a bird fly past and watched it, and then gold met blue, sunshine met ice, eyes meet eyes.  
  
"Tala…" Rei whispered out and back away from the crowd.  
  
Tala just stared, he felt like going over to the Bladebreaker, just then, he noticed Rei's eyes becoming glassy, and then tears came from them.  
  
"Rei…" Tala moved away from the crowd and around towards Rei, Rei stepped back some more and started to run out of the park.  
  
Tala was about to run after him when someone pulled at his trouser leg, he looked down and saw Ian's big nose facing him, "Where were you going to go?"  
  
"No where. Come on, let's go."  
  
"This can't be happening! This just can't be happening! Why now? WHY?!?!" Rei screamed at himself and ran, running past Kai, Kai stared at his boyfriend and ran after him.  
  
Rei ran aimlessly and didn't take in anything around him, until he heard a loud beeping sound, he stopped and looked up, like a deer in headlights, he couldn't move, as the BMW truck halted with a shriek, but not quick enough, before Rei got hit, he saw Kai but couldn't hear what he was saying, and then his world went black.  
  
Kai ran to Rei's side and shook him gently, "Rei, wake up!" but it was no use, Rei was out, and bleeding.  
  
Kai picked up his lover and ran towards the hospital in break neck speed.  
  
"Honestly, these kids should watch where they're going! It's not our fault Steven doesn't want them easy break tyres, instead, he insists we have the smooth good looking ones!" Michael said as he drove on, "No Michael, YOU told Steven to get the good looking and sexy ones, he wanted the battle truck ones!" Eddy said.  
  
Tala and Ian walked, Tala still thinking about Rei, 'Why is he in my head, I can't help but feel like something bad has happened to him, as Tala drifted off into his own world, he then snapped out of it as a beeping again and being pushed out of the way by Ian as Ian got hit again by the BMW truck. Tala's eyes widened and then a flashback of the BMW truck hitting him appeared, he growled and ran to Ian's side, he picked up Ian and walked towards the door of the truck, opened it and glared at Michael, "It's you!" Michael said and pointed at Tala, Tala used one arm and pulled Michael out onto the road side, got into the passenger seat and put Ian on Eddy's lap and drove off.  
  
"Doctor!!!! Someone just got HIT!!" Kai yelled out as he ran down the hallways of the hospital.  
  
"Doctor!!!! Someone just got HIT!!" Tala yelled as he also entered the hospital, leaving Eddy in the truck.  
  
As two stretchers came out and got the two patients, they both quickly ran towards the elevator, causing them to crash, the cloths still hasn't fallen off the two patients.  
  
"YOU!" Tala and Kai pointed at each other, just then, the doctors mumbled a few things and then nodded and continued to run. Tala just followed on set and Kai followed the other.  
  
A few hours as both boys waited in different waiting rooms. The doctors came out.  
  
"Doctor, how is he?" Tala asked.  
  
"Is he alright?" Kai asked.  
  
"Well, apparently he got hit pretty hard." replied the doctor to Tala.  
  
"But he's ok." replied the doctor to Kai.  
  
"Your lucky you got him here on time." the doctor lectured Tala.  
  
"Or else, he would've died." the doctor lecture Kai.  
  
"He's lucky he hand that bind around his head so injury wasn't that bad." The doctor informed Tala.  
  
"He's lucky his nose is so big, it took most of the impact." The doctor laughed to Kai.  
  
"What?" Both boys asked.  
  
"You can go see them now." The doctors said.  
  
Kai and Tala entered the rooms.  
  
*Tala's P.O.V*  
  
I walked into the slightly dark room and looked at the person on the bed.  
  
"Rei…" I don't know what has possessed me to go over to him, but I did, and I was worried.  
  
"What happened?" I whispered, just then another flashback happened as I was sitting on this bed and Rei was beside me…  
  
"Rei…" I looked at him, and stoked his cut cheek. Just then, he started to stir and then he opened his eyes and looked at me and then his eyes filled with tears which came flowing down again.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He choked out.  
  
That's a good question, what am I still doing here…  
  
"Are you ok?" I ask him.  
  
"Tala, what are you doing here?" he yelled at me, I suddenly felt the urge to burst out into tears, but held it back, why is Rei being so mean to me…  
  
"Are you here to tease me cause I like you? Cause you know I've been waiting for you for so long? And prayed every night for you to come back to my side?!" He screamed at me…  
  
"Did you know that every night I would be crying cause your not beside me when I fall asleep or when I'm awake, all I can think of is you. Were you just playing with my feelings all this time? Cause you did a good job, you succeed, congratulations! You just love hurting people's feelings don't you, you love doing things to annoy people! You are just…" I cover his mouth with my hand, honestly, he's talking too much!  
  
"OW!" he bit me! Argh!  
  
"Why are you even here! You are just so…" I use my other hand, only to be bit again… uh…  
  
I kiss him hard on the mouth, I can see his eyes widen in surprise as he struggles to get away form me, but then he starts crying again, and kisses me back, but it was barely noticeable.  
  
Just then, another flashback came to me as Rei tried to feed me some cake and I didn't eat it, then he chewed it and I ate it from his mouth…then another flashback followed of me and Rei playing bubbles, then another flash and another one… one by one, they followed.  
  
I parted from Rei and looked at him, into his eyes and then a flashback of the two of us under the tree, then one last one when I told Rei to get off me and he left…  
  
"Rei…I…" I didn't know what to say…  
  
"Rei1 there you are! What are you doing Tala? Get away from him!" I turned to look at Kai, I just get up and left.  
  
*Rei's P.O.V.*  
  
I watched Tala leave…why did…what just…Tala….why are you such a jerk? Kai came to my side and I buried my head into his shoulder, he started to whisper soothing words to me.  
  
"It's ok Rei, shhhh, I'm here."  
  
"Kai…" I just sob into his shoulder, not caring about anything at the moment.  
  
"Kai… I'm sorry…" I say to him, he looks at me with questioning eyes.  
  
"I can't forget about Tala…" I say, he looks at me, I was expecting him to leave me but instead, he held me closer.  
  
"It's ok, I knew from the start it won't work out between us." He said, I just looked into his crimson orbs, they held pain, jealousy, anger, love , worry and all sorts of feelings in them.  
  
"Kai… I love you, I really do, but I love Tala more…" I said, he just shook his head and said, "You did love me." I just look at my hands guiltily.  
  
"Rei, can we share one last kiss?" I look at him but he leans down to me and I kissed him, pulling him closer as I wrapped my arms around his neck. It was a long passionate kiss, his tongue wanting entrance to my mouth, I let him, we shared a kiss, it felt like forever, but it only lasted 10 minutes as we parted for air.  
  
I rest my head against his chest and slowly drift off, not before hearing, "I'll always be here for you Rei, always." and then I went to sleep.  
  
*Kai's P.O.V.*  
  
I knew Rei never forgotten Tala…but I'll never forget Rei either… I look down at the neko-jin lying on my chest. I place him down gently and pull the covers over him.  
  
"I'll always be here for you Rei. Always." I say to him, stroking his cheek once more before leaving the room and heading back home.  
  
*Tala's P.O.V.*  
  
I look at Ian who was asleep on the bed. If only I never met Rei, if only none of this would happen, maybe things will be much more different.  
  
I sigh and sit on the chair next to my boyfriends bed, "Ian, what can I do? What should I do?" I whisper as I slowly drift off.  
  
'I looked behind me, the guards were chasing me, why I was running, I don't know, but I knew that if I didn't run, they'd kill me, why is this so familiar? Just then I ran into someone, I looked up and see Boris, he smirked and gripped my arms, I turn my head and see the guards running up and surrounding me, I wriggle about and break out of Boris' grip, as I run I turn and see them catching up to me, then I turn back and I see the rest of my team, "Wait!" I yell out, they looked at me, then turned and walked on, just then, as I ran towards them I stretched out my arm and was about to grab a hold of Spencer when my arm went right through them and I fell into the ground, down and down when I saw the ground nearing, I closed my eyes to take in the impact when I felt someone catch me, I opened my eyes and saw a dark figure, the darkness hid their features, then they let me down and walked off, but I remember the scent that radiated off this person, it was a mixture of strawberry and cream. As I stood there wondering if I could make out any of this persons features, I felt a sharp pain go through my back and out my front, I looked down and saw the blood pour down from the hole where I believe a bullet went through, I turned and saw Boris smirking and I fell, the guards and Boris himself surrounded me, they kicked me and stomped on me, then, Boris laughed manically and raised his foot, it came down fast towards my face…'  
  
"Uh!" I get up and look around…it was that dream again…why? I look at Ian…  
  
"You won't abandon me right?" I ask the sleeping form.  
  
I look out the window, it was raining…  
  
TBC------------------------------------  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sandra: I hope that this chapter makes up for my time away? Sorry that there was only a little bit of Kai/Rei, I got to stick with the main couple Rei/Tala! 


	8. The return of Boris

Sandra: Wah!!!! I'm back, Oh my GOD! I can't believe how long it has been since I have updated, but you can't blame me, I'm doing exams and coursework now, so I'm trying to get my fanfic up and running again! Sorry for the mega long wait! All you reviewers, I love you!!!!!!!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 8: Return of Boris  
  
*Tala's P.O.V.*  
  
I walked Ian into the place we call home and Spencer and Bryan just looked at us then went back to their game of goldfish, seriously, have they been playing that ever since I found out my dislike to pot noodles?!  
  
'Rei'…I haven't went to see him ever since that moment in the hospital, I spent all my time with Ian, seeing as Rei has Kai now, but….he said he prays to have me by him again every night, crying….  
  
"Tala, I want to go to sleep." I look down at Ian, for some reason, the feelings that I once felt for him slowly changed….  
  
"Sure." I said smiling at him and taking him to the bedroom, tucked him in and gave him a small kiss on the forehead before walking out.  
  
"I'm going for a walk." I say to him and left.  
  
I can't get Rei off my mind, all those flashbacks that came to me…  
  
And that dream…it can't be real, it just can't, Ian wouldn't leave me, that wouldn't happen….but who's my saviour? The scent is so familiar, but it won't come to me…  
  
Somehow I end up at the hospital…stupid legs! Why did they bring me here for?!  
  
"Tala?" I turn around and see Rei standing there with Kai holding him up…I gotta go, I can't see this…  
  
"Tala wait!" Argh damn, stupid legs, why don't they do what I want them to?!?!  
  
I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turn around and see Rei only, Kai must've been ordered to go away. Hahaha! Stupid Kai, still takes orders!  
  
'Tala you num skull! Rei just told you to wait and you did so! Why on earth are you laughing at Kai?'  
  
Shut up! Stupid conscious!  
  
I try and give Rei one of my coldest and iciest glares, but even my eyes and lips are being stupid, cause my lips are curving up and Rei is blushing like crazy at me…He looks so cute…..  
  
"Ummm…..Tala…I, uh, well…been thinking a lot lately…and I decided that…I'm not going to run….away from my…"  
  
I look at him and he looks me in the eyes, "pr-pro-probl-ble-blems…."  
  
"And how are you planning to do that?" I was SUPPOSED to say coldly, but even my voice is betraying me, so it came out huskily… which caused Rei to go beet red.  
  
"I…I…want to umm….you know….was wondering…if you…" He was just stuttering, let go of my shoulder and started to twiddle with this fingers. He looked at me and I just raised an eyebrow at him, at least one part of me is still working properly, but that only added to his twiddling.  
  
Getting impatient and curious, I just ask, "Well?" He looks at me and then in a blink of an eye he is kissing me full on the lips and like I said my lips betrayed me and started to kiss him back, everything about me apart from my eyebrows betrayed me! And I just kissed Rei like no other time before, it was full, everything was put into this ONE kiss.  
  
Well, at least my body didn't totally betray me for everything I wanted, because my whole body was screaming for oxygen, so I pulled away from Rei and inhaled all I can, just to have Rei pull me back down for another god knows how long worth fo a kiss.  
  
'If only there was a bed.' My bad conscious said.  
  
Yeah, a four poster in a dark empty room, just the two fo us. I answered to my conscious.  
  
'Yeah. And Rei was dressed in skin tight leather, sitting on black silk sheets.' My good conscious said. Wait good conscious?  
  
'Man, who knew the good you was just as horny as us!' My bad conscious said.  
  
Just then the image 'WE' just made up started playing in my mind.  
  
Soon, the second time my body was screaming for oxygen, I parted, but this time hugged Rei tightly, hell with what I want, I'll let my body take over for once.  
  
"I missed you Tala." Rei whispered in my ear, I close my eyes and without myself even knowing, "I missed you too koneko." I whispered.  
  
*Rei's P.O.V.*  
  
Those kisses were everything I've been missing and wanting for so long and just to complete this, Tala called me Koneko! ME!!!!!  
  
I inhaled the grass after rain smell and sighed. Tala pulled away from me and I stared into his beautiful blue orbs as they drew me in, like a moth to a flame.  
  
Just then Tala picked me up bridal style, it felt awkward but right and I hugged Tala around the neck as he carried me back into the hospital, but he didn't go the way to my room, he walked down another hallway.  
  
"Koi, where are we going?" Just rolled off my tongue.  
  
"Hush kitten, Just trust me." He said giving me a warm smile.  
  
*Normal P.O.V.*  
  
Kai and the rest of the Bladebreakers came into Rei's room only to find him not there. So they searched the hospital and then they came across a nurse who said she saw a red haired good looking guy carry Rei towards the Gp's office.  
  
All of them ran to the room and stopped outside the door when they heard a low moan coming from inside, all 4 boys leaned their heads onto the door and listened.  
  
"Oh, yes, Tala, ah……..harder……lower…." That was Rei's voice.  
  
"Are you sure kitten? I don't want to hurt you." That was Tala's voice.  
  
"No, your not hurting me, just make it a little harder, oh…..yes, that hit the spot….Tala, you are a natural at this!"   
  
"I know. But that's only the beginning, wait till I show you something else!"  
  
"Nothing is better than this….ah…….yes……..that's the way to do it Tala! …Why did you stop?"  
  
"I wanted you show you something new and much better than…"  
  
The Bladebreakers jumped away from the door as they heard Kai growl and then Kai kicked down the door, only to find something very surprising.  
  
*Back in the room during the eavesdropping*  
  
Tala massaged Rei's shoulders in an experienced manner, putting more pressure each time, "Oh, yes, Tala, ah…….harder…….lower….." Rei moaned out as his muscles started to relax and Tala ran his hands down Rei's back and started to massage him there, then he notice Rei wince a little bit.  
  
"Are you sure kitten? I don't want to hurt you." Tala said about to stop when he saw Rei shake his head frantically and he said, "No, you're not hurting me, just make it a little harder…" Tala continued, "oh…….yes, that hit the spot…..Tala, you are a natural at this!" This made Tala smile proudly, something he used to do when Rei praised him in the past.  
  
"I know, but that's only the beginning, wait till I show you something else." Tala said smiling shyly at Rei.  
  
"Nothing is better than this…..ah……yes…….that's the way to do it Tala!" Rei moaned out as Tala massaged his sides as his delicate digits rubbed seductively on the thin material, but all came to an halt and the feeling was lost.  
  
"Why did you stop?" Rei asked questioningly, finally getting up off the table and sitting cross legged, looking at the red haired bishounen with a confused and disappointed look.  
  
"I wanted to show you something new and much better than that." Tala said walking over to Rei's side as he undid the bind and running his fingers through the silky strands. He leaned next to Rei's ear and whispered "Head massage, my digits can send feelings and signals down all over your body just by doing this. Even down there." Tala said the last little statement in a very sexy voice, brushing his hand along Rei's leg, causing Rei to tingle at the feeling.  
  
*Back to present normal P.O.V.*  
  
BANG! What do you think you're doing?!" Kai screamed as he kicked the door down. Tyson jumped in followed by Max both with their hands shaped as guns pointing at Tala, "Freeze! Don't move! F.B.I! Please put all weapons down and come with us quietly, leave the injured boy alone." Tyson said.  
  
Max just motioned his head towards the door at Tala, Tala just gave them a weird look and Rei gave them a look that said, "I'm going to kill you." And it was one that beat Kai's death glares ten fold!  
  
"What-do-you-THINK-you-are-DOING?!?!?!?!" Rei screeched, causing the three Bladebreakers to be like paper and flutter in the madly in the wind.  
  
"Calm down koneko, it's ok, they didn't mean any harm." Tala whispered to Rei, the fact that Tala was getting scared was also why he did so. Cause he would've seriously loved to see Rei tear his own team mates into shreds.  
  
"We thought he was, and that he was, so that we was about to…" Kai was at lost of words and he shut up when Rei gave him the 'look'.  
  
"Guys! Guys! The Police and doctors and authorities are….here…..now…" Kenny came rushing in only to start to sweat like crazy as Rei's eyes burst with flames as he cracked his knuckles.  
  
KAPOW! BANG! OOF! PUNCH! AHHHH!!! MOMMY!!!! HELP!! NO DIZZY!!! WHOOSH! KICK! REOW! SCRATCH! BOOM!  
  
On the floor was Kenny at the bottom, then Tyson, then Max and then Kai.  
  
"Serves you guys right! Don't but into my business!" Rei said. Tala watched in amazement, as Rei, the sensitive neko-jin of the Bladebreakers took out Kai, the team captain, strong, cold Abbey trained one of the Bladebreakers.  
  
Tala blinked once, twice, three time, four times, he lost count after ten, but he kept blinking to make sure he wasn't seeing mirages. Nope, they were real.  
  
"Tala."   
  
"Yea-yea-yes Rei?" Tala stuttered, apparently, he was feeling a little scared himself.  
  
"Are you going to give me that head massage or not?" He asked smiling innocently as if nothing happened.  
  
"Of….course…." Tala said smiling the best he could as he tried to hide his fear.  
  
*Back at the Demolition hide out (Sounds cool doesn't it. Hahaha!)*  
  
There was a constant banging on the door, Bryan glared hard at the door, "Tala, if you forgot your keys, you could at least knock once and we would be there!" But when he opened the door, he saw a gun pointing straight at his face.  
  
"Nice to see you so up and well Bryan." A melacing voice said.  
  
"Bryan who's at the door? Is it Ta…la…" A gun was held in Spencer's face.  
  
"What's going o…" Ian looked up at the gun pointed at his big nose, then he turned ever so slightly to see…  
  
"Boris…"  
  
"Well, well boys, so glad you still remember me." The old man with a familiar (but totally different) mask on said.  
  
"How how did you…."   
  
"Get out of jail you want to ask Bryan, well its easy, we have money, we have power, they may have kept us in for a while, but it doesn't mean we won't somehow make our way out." Boris interrupted.  
  
"No, he meant, how did you…"  
  
"Find where you lot lived Spencer? It's easy, Tala was our experiment, the chip we put inside him made it easier for us to track you down, surprisingly, we don't find him here at all." Boris again interrupted.  
  
"No, what they're both trying to say is how did get a hold of…"  
  
"The equipment you wanted to say Ian? Well…"  
  
"OH JUST SHUT UP FOR A GOD DAMN MINUTE AND LISTEN! How did you get that cool mask! We've been looking for one since we saw it on T.V." Ian asked in a squeal like a school girl would do when they saw they're favourite singer or band go by. Bryan and Spencer nodded too.  
  
"Well, I was surfing the net one day, when I came across this popup called E-Bay and they had this mask on there so, I started to bid for it, course there were many tough contestants and betters, but of course, being a rich man such as myself means I get what I want when I want, so I bought the mask seeing as my other mask was assumed to be containing some kind of weapon inside it so they took it apart and couldn't fix it again." Boris told his story with full pride with his chin up. He looked at his audience and they were all staring dreamily up at him.  
  
Just then an idea popped into Boris' head and he said, "If I get each of you one of these masks, you will join me in taking over the world for Master Voltaire."  
  
The three teens just nodded like crazy, they WANTED the mask.  
  
"Excellent." Boris said rubbing his hands together and then he laughed his evil laugh.  
  
"Mwahahahahahahahahaahahaha!" Cough! Cough! Wheeze! Hyperventilate! Choke and cough again….. "hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahah"   
  
TBC------------------------------------  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sandra: Sorry that was short but I'm tired, got homework to finish, and well, writers block coming back to me, sorry that was boring! I hope you liked it still! 


	9. Black Out

Sandra: Jesus Christ, it's been a month or so since I updated this fic, I am SO sorry!  
  
THIS HAS SO BECOME A DRAMA TOO! SO NOW ITS ROMANCE/HUMOUR/DRAMA!  
  
Shame FF.NET don't let you have more than two genres, but ah well….  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 9: Black out  
  
*Tala's P.O.V.*  
  
I stayed with Rei the whole time he was in the hospital, it wasn't long before he was let out, I learnt many new things about Rei during the time, lets see…  
  
1) He is stronger than Kai but weaker than me…I hope.  
  
2) He really loves massages, especially the head massages, who would've thought he had such a kinky side.  
  
3) He tends to have mood swings, must be a neko-jin thing…  
  
4) He likes Tala-cake, which is apparently a copyrighted thing by me which he changed himself! I would sue him if he wasn't so good looking and so cute and mine.  
  
5) When he sleeps, he tends to purr like a cat every once in a while.  
  
6) He likes talking about me when I was a chibi and how much trouble I caused for Tyson and Kai.  
  
7) He sleep talks sometimes.  
  
8) I heard him wish in his sleep that I was a chibi again.  
  
Supporting Rei as I walked him to the front porch of his house, he smiled at me and I hugged him.  
  
"Why don't you come in?" He asked me, twining our fingers together, I smile, I can't resist, like I said, my body neglects everything I demand, even when I demand the need to go to the bathroom, if Rei is doing something to me, my body won't let me go to the bathroom until I'm on explosion limit.  
  
He dragged us in and I see the other Bladebreakers in the living room watching T.V., yes, even Kai was there, he is turning soft.  
  
'Tch, what? And you ain't?' my conscious said, honestly, I hate it so much!  
  
"Hey Rei, welcome back." The freaky glasses kid said, I'm sorry, why doesn't he have his glasses on the bridge of the nose and by his eyes like normal people would usually have?  
  
"Hey Rei…REI! LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" Tyson screamed as he tackled me onto the floor…argh, stupid fatness monster! TOO…HEAVY! NEED…AIR!!!!  
  
"Get off me!" I yelled as I pushed Tyson off me.  
  
Rei helped me up.  
  
"Damn you Tyson, it's no wonder I used to call you fatness monster, you're so god damn heavy and bloody FAT!" I said rubbing my stomach.  
  
"Hey! I'm not HEAVY or FAT! I'm just big boned! And I'm a growing BOY!" He said defensively.  
  
"Are you going to stay for dinner Tala?" I look at Kai who walked over to the kitchen.  
  
"Sure." I said smiling, the thought of Kai in a bright pink apron just popped in my head causing me to laugh slightly as I watched Kai enter the cooking zone.  
  
Suddenly I hear a small growl coming from koneko, I look down at Rei who was glaring daggers at me with his slit eyes.  
  
"What?" I ask innocently.  
  
"What in the name of hell are you thinking? If it's a kinky fantasy that includes Kai, I am going to shred you limp from limp!"   
  
"Possessive little one aren't we?"   
  
"Hmph!" With that he turned and crossed his arms over his chest, I think my chibiness really rubbed onto him.  
  
"Alright, alright, Rei, I'm sorry." I said trying to make him turn to face me, but he shrugged off my hand. I sighed, I resort to this when times like these occur.  
  
"Rei no mad at Tala! Tala sowwi! Tala be good from now on! I pwomise! Tala no be bad no more! Tala only like Rei!"   
  
I peered around at Rei's face, his lips twitching up and then a sheepish smile was on his face, I smiled and turned him around so that he was facing him.  
  
"Rei no mad at Tala, ok?" He just hugged me and giggled, I honestly think he can pass for a girl, not saying that my koneko isn't good enough to be a guy or nothing…  
  
*Rei's P.O.V.*  
  
Tala just has to put on that voice doesn't he! I shouldn't of told him so much about his Chibified self! I let go of Tala and drag him to the couch and we sat there, I laid my head on his shoulder and slowly felt my eyes drooping and eventually close.  
  
"TALA!" I jumped up and looked around, I was asleep on the couch and then all of a sudden, I see a flash of red hair run past the entrance of the living room followed by bluish navy hair and a cap.  
  
Then the red hair ran over to the couch and pulled me onto their lap.  
  
"Tala!" I look up at Tyson who's hair was apparently dripping with pink liquid and his face was covered in nice little sun shines and lines, I assume crayon.  
  
"Tala! What did you do this time?" I say.  
  
"Well, seeing as how heavy Tyson is, I was trying to feed him slim fast drinks whilst he was napping, and I thought why not accessorize him up a bit and started to draw pictures on his face to make him look prettier."   
  
I shook my head, knowing Tala was just trying to piss Tyson off, and he knew the best way and it was Rei who told him most about it in detail, and it was also Rei who told him that he would run behind Rei and Rei would protect him.  
  
Tyson started to growl but turned and headed to the bathroom, Max chased after him. Kenny was no where to be found, probably updating our Beyblade again, its so normal of him to make our team the best of the best, well, we are the best anyway, we're the World Champions!  
  
"Koneko?" I blinked as I saw the hand in front of my face waving at me.  
  
"Huh? Uh, yeah, what's up Tala?" I say, Tala gave me a disapproving look.  
  
"You zoned out! Don't tell me YOU'RE having sexual fantasies of Bryan!"   
  
I laughed and played along, "And what if I am?"   
  
"Then I can have sexual fantasies of Kai!" Tala said grinning at me, I growled as jealousy ran through every vein in my body.  
  
"Just kidding." He said and pulled me into a small chaste kiss.  
  
"You better be." I said and pulled him into a long fiery kiss.  
  
"Dinner's ready if you two are still hungry." I heard Kai say and broke apart from Tala, taking in deep breaths of oxygen and blushing at being caught.  
  
"Thanks Kai." Tala said as he got up and picked me up, but didn't put me down, he carried me to the kitchen instead.  
  
All the while eating, I can see Tyson throwing evil stares at Tala, once in a while he would lift his hand up, either holding a knife or fork, only to have Max lower his hand and feed him something.  
  
Tala on the other hand kept smirking and pulling faces at Tyson, only to have me kick him hard in the shin for doing so. Then he would glare at me, and do his practiced-so-much-it's-perfect big wobbly watery eyes thing.  
  
After dinner, I yawned and Tala picked me up right away.  
  
"What the…TALA! LET ME DOWN!" I yelled as he started to walk away, thanking Kai for diner and walk up the stairs.  
  
"Tala! LET ME DOWN! IF YOU DON'T THEN I WILL IGNORE YOU FOR…WAHHHHHH" I was dropped but landed on my springy bed.  
  
"As you wished." He said, smiling at me.  
  
"I hate you." I said pouting.  
  
"Love you too koneko." He says leaning down and giving me a kiss. He pushed me down so that I was now lying on my bed, him still kissing me, until he broke away and pulled the blankets over me.  
  
"Night." He said and turned on his heel and was about to leave when I grabbed onto his sleeve.  
  
"Don't you want to stay for a night?" I say, I hope I'm not blushing, but Tala's grin proved my hope has failed.  
  
"Alright." He said, slipping in beside me, and as if on instinct, he snuggled up to me, burying his face in my chest.  
  
"If only you was still the chibi you…" I whispered as I brushed a bang out of Tala's face, closing my eyes, I drifted off into sleep, but I swear I heard Tala say,  
  
"I would if I could koneko…" but I fell asleep before I really took proper notice.  
  
I yawn and open my eyes a crack, looking around, my room felt slightly cooler, and I noticed Tala wasn't there beside me, sitting up I walked down the stairs to the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I greeted everyone, "Ohayo gozaimasu."  
  
"Oyaho." Max said, Tyson too, but you can't really tell with all that food in his mouth. Surprised he woke up before me.  
  
"Morning." Kai said before taking a sip from his cup of what I assume is coffee as his eyes never left the newspaper in his hands.  
  
"Morning beautiful." Tala said surprising me as he hugged me from behind, I jumped slightly, but calmed down when Tala turned me around and gave me a deep kiss.  
  
"Get a room!" Tyson yelled as he threw cereal pieces at us, so immature, figures why him and Max are dating, at least Max was more mature than Tyson.  
  
Suddenly, the brake of glass made everyone, including myself, to look at Kai, he was holding the paper with two hands up in his face as coffee dripped off the table edge.  
  
"What's up Kai?" Max asked scooting over to our captain and trying to get a look at the paper himself.  
  
"Boris…" Kai said, the mention of the mans name cause Tala to run over to Kai and take the paper.  
  
"WHAT?! BORIS ESCAPED PRISON!?!" Tala yelled.  
  
I walked over to Tala, giving him a comforting hug from behind.  
  
"I don't…I…don't want to go back…no…I don't…" Tala kept muttering, but I could hear him clearly. I rest my head against his back and started saying soothing words, telling him its alright, and that he won't get to him.  
  
"Come on Tala, lets go back to my room." I say, taking hold of my lovers hand and leading him up the stairs, his grip on my hand tightened on our way. When we got to the room, I shut the door, and hugged Tala, stroking his back in swirly motions to calm him down.  
  
"Rei, I don't want to go back to him! I don't want to…not now that I'm free…"  
  
"Shhhh…it's ok Tala, no one is going to take you anywhere you don't want to go, they'll have to get past me before they can do that. It's alright koi, I'm here for you." I say, I lead him to my bed and sat down, pulling him into my lap, his head resting on my chest as he cried, his hands gripping tightly onto my shirt.  
  
"Please Rei, don't let him take me away. Please." Tala kept pleading through tears.  
  
"Shhhh….I won't let anyone take you away, ok?" After no response, or not even a shake, I look down and realise Tala had cried himself to sleep, just like before, when he was a chibi, after his nightmare, I held him close to me and comforted him as he cried, and before I knew it, he was sound asleep as I was talking to myself.  
  
I shifted so that I was lying against the headboard, Tala still in my lap, I stroked his pale cheeks and brushed away his bangs, wiping away tears.  
  
"Your so fragile, just like a child, so innocent, but you've been through so much in the past, you've been through so much pain and suffering, and I wasn't there for you, I wasn't there to comfort you."  
  
Tala shifted his position a bit and then he mumbled out in his sleep, "Kick Kai's ass Rei…that's it koneko…"  
  
I chuckled a bit, at least he wasn't having a nightmare.  
  
*Tala's P.O.V.*  
  
Lately I've been staying in the Bladebreaker home, as Tyson put it, "It's just like old times." And not in a good way either.   
  
I really love pissing Tyson off, it's just so funny, Kai is also quite fun to tick off, but his reaction isn't as melo-dramatic as Tyson's.  
  
"Koneko, I'm going for a walk okay?" I say to Rei as I gave him a kiss on the cheek, I grew very attached to Rei, he's always there for me and is always comforting me and just basically loving me for being me.  
  
"Be back for dinner alright?" He says, I chuckle and gave him a deep kiss on the lips, after a few minutes we broke apart, "Only cause your cooking tonight, so I'll be sure to come home."  
  
I see that bright sparkle in his golden eyes, showing that he was obviously happy, I smiled, waved at him and walked out the door.   
  
Even though I'm very deep in love with Rei, yes, I know that sounds very corny, but it is how I feel, I'm attached to him and quite over protective too. But back to the point, despite that, I can't help but wonder how the other Demolition boys are doing, maybe it's about time I go back and check on them, and better yet, explain to Ian about what's going on.  
  
Getting back to the hide out, seriously it seems more like a hide out than a home, I knocked on the door, no answer, I knocked again, no answer, did they go out? No, Ian wouldn't go out unless I was with him or if he was searching for me, I turned on my heel and started walking off when I heard the door open a crack, walking back, I peeked my head through and pushed the door open more, just then a pool of water splashed me from above the door, then a bucket fell and crashed on my head also.  
  
Argh! Throwing off the bucket, it crashed into a vase which tumbled and hit a bowling ball, don't ask, its just there for decorations, but the bowling ball rolled quite fast and landed on my toe, I jumped and grasped hold of my now throbbing and bruised foot.  
  
The bowling ball continued to roll and it pushed the door more and the door just so happened to have nails sticking out of it and it cut a rope, looking up, I saw a chandelier come flying down and hit me causing me to fall flat o the floor.  
  
Growling and cursing in all the languages I knew, I threw the chandelier off of me which ended up hitting a box filled with marbles which ended up tipping the marbles making them fly at me, all god knows how many, I dodged most of them, but stupidly of me, I stepped back and slipped on the marbles falling flat on my back, I groaned and looked up and saw another at least 100 marbles falling down directly at my face, using my hands to protect myself, I assume that that was the last of the marbles, moving my hands, I closed my eyes and sighed, when I felt 10 very hard thing fall at full speed and hit my head, I heard laughing, opening my eyes with the last bit of sense, I saw Ian, Bryan, Spencer and Boris…before my world went black.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sandra: You like? Hope so! Keep reviewing!!! 


	10. Stabbed

Sandra: I just got home from school and is very bored! So well, here's an update.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 10: Stabbed…  
  
*Rei's P.O.V.*  
  
I sighed as I looked out the window, he isn't back yet, I thought I told him o come back tonight…did something happen? No! Tala's back to his old senses, I'm sure he can take care of himself.  
  
"Argh! Rei, when do we get to eat? I'm HUNGRY!" Tyson moaned at me, I turned and looked over at them from the window I was peering out.  
  
"Hai YA!" Max cried as he karate chopped Tyson's food stealing hand.  
  
"AH! MAX?!?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Tyson screamed.  
  
"Well, unless Tala comes back, like Rei said, we have to wait till EVERYONE'S here before we can eat." Max said in a motherly tone with his hands on his hips.  
  
"You didn't have to karate chop my hand!" Tyson moaned rubbing his soar hand.  
  
Max laughed and then he seemed to spin as he posed in a Jackie Chan Bruce Lee kind of way with a white kimono for karate and a black belt around his waist and head, he made the V sign with his hand and laughed more.  
  
I laughed a little as a sweat drop could be felt growing on the back.  
  
"Kai! This is all your fault! You turned Maxy into a fighting killing machine!" Tyson said pointing accusingly at Kai who just stared at him, but then Kai's eyes went wide, I'm sure mine did as well as Max grabbed Tyson's pointing finger and judo threw him over his shoulder, making Tyson land flat on his back moaning gin agony.  
  
"TYSON! IT'S RUDE TO POINT!" Max said as he bowed politely at Kai who in return just nodded and turned away.  
  
"REI~! It's been 3 hours since we've been waiting! I'm HUNGRY!" Tyson complained again, I guess he's right.  
  
Suddenly I heard some growling from behind me, and it wasn't coming from anyone's mouth, in fact, I heard three growls, and it just so happens to be Kai, Tyson and Max's stomachs which were roaring for food.  
  
"I agree with the idiot, maybe we should eat first." I just nodded but then turned to face the window again, looking out.  
  
"Aren't you joining us Rei buddy?" Max called over, he was piling food onto his plate.  
  
I sighed and shook my head, "I'll wait till Tala comes home first."  
  
"Your lost." Tyson called over and I looked over at him who started stuffing his face with food like he hasn't eaten in months.  
  
"Tala…where are you?" I call out, as if hoping he will hear me.  
  
*Normal P.O.V. At the NEW Demolition Hide out.*  
  
The red head lay there in the dark room, infra red night vision cameras watching him, suddenly the body moved, and everyone watched him sit up and look around.  
  
"Excellent, so Tala you have awakened?" A voice echoed in the room.  
  
The red head looked all around him, fear in his eyes.  
  
"Yes Tala you should be afraid." The voice said, then a cackling sound was heard.  
  
"You'll be there for a while until we finish rebuilding the machine to make you the ultimate cyborg, and to make you become the most obedient dog there is." Then a laugh was heard before the room fell to silence.  
  
The red head pulled his knees to his chest as his tear brimmed eyes let loose the salty substance as the liquid ran down his cheeks, "Where Rei when Tala want Rei?" the voice said in a chocked sobbing soft voice.  
  
"Boris, are you sure it's alright to leave Tala in there? I mean, he was injured in the house, don't you think we should bandage him up at least?" Ian asked as he looked RIGHT up at Boris who left the mic he was speaking through.  
  
"No, I don't think it's necessary, he needs to be taught a lesson." Boris said as he smirked.  
  
"But…"  
  
"Ian, do you not want your mask? If that's a case, I could just cancel the order and…"  
  
"NO!" Ian said, and then he smiled up at Boris, staring lovingly at the mask on the mans face, "I'll do anything for one."  
  
"That's good to hear." Boris said as he pat Ian's head before he left, Ian following like a lost little puppy.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Bladebreaker place, Rei slipped out of his room, and with his cat like stealth and quietness, he slipped down the hall as to not disturb anyone and out the front door.  
  
"Tala, I'm going to look for you." He whispered and walked. He walked all around town and didn't find his red headed lover anywhere.  
  
When he decided that Tala must've been kidnapped, he was about to head to the police station when he went by a house, he looked at it.  
  
"I don't remember that house had extension built in." He reminded himself as he walked towards the house with 'extension' of a big factory.  
  
As he neared the house, he looked through the open door and at the floor where loads of marbles were scattered, a bowling ball to one side and a chandelier off one end, a broken vase and a bucket finishing off with a damp floor.  
  
Rei shrugged and invited himself in, peering around the place, "I guess no one's home." He said as he wandered around the place, just then he tripped over a thin fish wire which triggered the walls to open up small holes and arrows started to fire out, Rei shrieked and jumped and dodged out of the way, once free, he landed on the couch, which triggered another trap, and then Rei saw a rose petal drop from the roof, tilting his head to one side, he asked to no one, "Is this suppose to poison me or something?" Then another petal fell, and he looked up at the roof and then his eyes widened, "oh…my…"  
  
Then a net snapped and a bundle of thorn full roses came flying down.  
  
"GOD!!!!!" Rei screamed as he jumped out of the way, back flipping onto a table, he sighed and then he felt his hand hit a wire as straps came flying from the table and strapped his arms and legs down onto the table, his eyes widened in fear as he lifted his dangling head up just in time to see a big axe come flying down from the roof aiming at his neck.  
  
CRASH! The axe hit the floor loudly. The room was silent as the headless body on the table lie there, the straps released.  
  
"Haha. Serve's him right for snooping around." Ian said as he slipped out into the light and looked at Rei's body on the table.  
  
"Why don't we throw him out?" Bryan asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's do that." Spencer agreed as he was about to walk over when they're headphones alerted them and a voice spoke through.  
  
"Ian, Bryan, Spencer, come back to the training room now, I have a small gift for you three." Boris' voice said, this lightened up the three Demolition boys up as they practically ran, expecting their 'masks' to have arrived.  
  
The red head stirred, he fell asleep after crying for Rei, just then he saw someone about his sitting down height walk over to him wearing a mask.  
  
"Your awake then Tala?" The person said.  
  
"Who you?" Tala asked sniffling.  
  
"I'm Ian, you remember, but well, even if you do, I'm afraid that I have to tell you something." Ian said, running his hands over the front of the mask on his face, his nose still stands out.  
  
"I know that us two were most very in love, and that I would never want to leave you, but I…devoted myself to Boris, I'm sorry Tala, this is good bye! Now don't cry. It's only best." Ian said as the spot light landed on him.  
  
"Tala no love you! Tala love Rei! Want Rei NOW!" Tala screamed as more tears spilled from his eyes.  
  
"Rei? That stupid neko-jin from the Bladebreakers? HA! You shouldn't get your hopes up, your Rei is now DEAD!" Ian said, angry that Tala loves another.  
  
"Rei NOT DEAD! Rei ALIVE! Rei LOVE TALA! REI NO LEAVE TALA!" The red head screamed, hugging his knees to his chest as he hid his face too and started to cry.  
  
"You've lost your head Tala! No sorry, I mean REI lost his head! Haha!" Ian said laughing at his not-so-funny joke.  
  
"Want Rei. Want Rei. Want Rei." Tala kept chanting through sobs. Ian growled as he turned on his heel.  
  
"Well, if you like him so much, cry yourself to death! Not that I care anymore now that I have this!" Ian said rubbing the surface of his mask, then he lifted his huge nose up in the air and strutted his way out of the room.  
  
Tala saw the door shutting and ran at a very fast speed and managed to grab it before it fully shut.  
  
Looking left and right he blinked.  
  
"Need find Rei. Tala SAVE Rei." Tala said, as he ran down the corridor, little did Tala know was that the corridor goes all the way around in a circle, only the stairs goes elsewhere, but because they were hidden behind a HUGE dolphin drape, Tala assumed that it was a tank with a dolphin inside, greeting it every time he ran past it.  
  
"And then I told her, like no way babes, you know how I…" The guard who was supposed to be now on shift guarding Tala's room continued to chatter to his other security guard friend when he felt someone tug at his elbow, he turned around and was staring into deep teary blue eyes, "Excuse mister, you know where Rei is? Tala lost…"   
  
The guard blinked a few times and shook his head, "You have to go behind the dolphin drapes to get to the stairs, maybe you should go to another level and ask someone else." Tala's head dropped as he nodded and walked away.  
  
"Weird kid." The guard said.  
  
"Who was that?" The second guard asked.  
  
"Some kid looking for Rei. Anyway as I was saying…" The guard continued.  
  
"Maybe we should check on the prisoner." The other security guard said.  
  
They walked over to the cell and looked through the window.  
  
"All seems calm." They both said as they walked back over to the wall and continued to lean and chat.  
  
Once the door was in view, on the window was a crayon drawing of a smiling stick man version of Tala with the sun in the back ground.   
  
Tala wandered all over the place, asking many of the guards on patrol whether they have seen Rei, they each shook their head, until Tala came to a door and pushed it open.  
  
Stepping in, the talking within stopped, everyone turned their heads to Tala, Tala swung left and right with his hands behind his back and he asked, "Tala looking for Rei, Tala no find Rei. People know where Rei be?"   
  
"Well, well, well, Tala, so you managed to escape the hands of my security guard, well I don't blame you, they were the cheapest I could hire. But besides that, I am still needed to punish you, so please go back to your room and be a good boy and stay there." Boris said as he stood up, his back first facing Tala before he turned around, Tala's eyes widened as a wave of memories came back to him.  
  
"Boris…" His normal voice said as he backed away, then he ran.  
  
"AFTER HIM!" Boris yelled as a group of guards chased him.  
  
Tala ran as fast as he could, running around in circles as the guards chased him, around and around and around and around the building on the corridor they were on until Tala decided to run up the stairs, then they followed him, ALL the way up the stairs, trampling on something on the staircase and around the corridors, then down the stairs and around the corridor, and then Tala ran all the way to the very top to the roof, running along the slippery top he fell and landed on his front, he looked up and saw the other Demolition boys eating pot noodles on the roof, another wave of memories.  
  
"Ian, Bryan, Spencer! HELP ME!" He yelled, they looked at him and turned around, taking their pot noodles, they walked away and down the stairs.  
  
Tala scrambled up and chased after them when he ran into someone, looking up, his dream came back to him, his eyes grew wide with fear, Boris stood there.  
  
Boris laughed evilly and threw Tala on the floor, the guards surrounded him and they started to kick him hard all over his body.  
  
"Rei! REI! REI! HELP TALA!!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
Then the kicking stopped as Tala looked up, Boris grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up to eye level, then Tala saw a shiny object raised above Boris' head, a knife, Tala started to panic as he struggled against the grip, only the have Boris hold him in a head lock, then Tala did the only other thing he could think of.  
  
Coughing up some stuff, he looked at Boris and spat in his face, Boris' grip loosened, dropping Tala as Tala grabbed onto Boris' knife holding arm to break his fall and to do another thing, he opened his mouth nice and wide as he came down and bit on Boris's hand.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Boris screamed like a girl as he started waving his arm around, Tala keeping his teething grip on Boris' arm until Boris flung so hard Tala went flying and over the edge.  
  
"TALA!" He heard his name be called as a pair of arms embraced him, he looked at the persons chest, a white Chinese outfit, he smiled, then he looked up and screamed.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!! HEADLESS REI! REI HEAD MISSING! HOW REI SPEAK TO TALA!!!! AHHHHHH!! GHOST!!! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Tala screamed wailing his arms and legs so frantically that he put so much force, the fire hose that held the two in the air for a moment snapped causing them both to fly to the ground.  
  
Tala screamed as tears came from his eyes, but when they landed, he felt no pain and looked, the arms of the Chinese outfitted headless person was still holding him.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!! LET ME GO!!" Tala screamed and started flinging his arms and legs about again.  
  
"Tala, it's me, Rei." the Chinese headless person said, Tala cried.  
  
"TALA'S REI NO HEADLESS! TALA'S REI GOT A HEAD!!"  
  
"Help me undo the zip first!"   
  
Tala sniffled and obeyed, and then Rei's head popped out.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Tala screamed and then blacked out.  
  
"Tala! Tala! Wake up!" Rei said kneeling with Tala's head on his lap as he patted the boys cheek, Tala stirred and opened his eyes.  
  
"Rei?"   
  
"Tala!" Rei cried as he hugged Tala.  
  
"REI ABCK! YOU NO LEFT TALA! BUT HOW REI GET HEAD BACK? BIG NOSE SHORTY SAID REI HEAD CHOP OFF!" Tala cried as he did a karate chop to his head and made a face with cross eyes, his tongue hanging out.  
  
"Tala, you silly! What really happened was this." Rei said as he looked up at the sky, one finger tapping his cheek.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Once the Demolition boys left, there was a muffled sigh as the body on the table started to get up.  
  
"That was close." The headless figure said, then it started to shake.  
  
"Ah DAMN! MY HEADS STUCK!" Rei cried as he ran like a headless chicken to anywhere he could. He found the stairs and ran up them, tripping over, as he tried to get up, he felt someone stamp all over him, causing him to fall flat, then he tried to get up again but then a herd of something stamped all over him causing him to fall flat on the stairs, he groaned and rubbed his back in agony, then he heard his name be called, he ran up the stairs, as if like an instant recovery and towards the source of the voice, then when he reached a door, he ran through then tripped over something, he felt for whatever made him fall and felt a hose shaped top and pulled on it, wrapping it around his waist, he then heard a scream and then a whoosh kind of sound, he ran after the whoosh, calling Tala's name.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"That's what I remember, I weren't headless." Rei said, then looking back into the big blue watery wobbly eyes as Tala flung himself at Rei, placing butterfly kisses all over his face.  
  
"Rei no scare Tala like that, okie?" Tala wailed, Rei smiled and stroked his boyfriend's hair.  
  
"Tala, of course I won't leave you, and I won't scare you no more okay? You don't have to put on that voice just for me." Rei said smiling sadly at the thought of chibi Tala.  
  
"Tala no know what Rei talk about! But Rei smell so prettyful." Tala said as he inhaled his lovers scent, the smell of strawberry and cream rinsed through his mind, then his dream came back to him, suddenly fear ran all over him, then he looked up and then saw Boris coming after him with a knife in hand again, Tala shook, he was speechless, he couldn't get words to come out of his mouth, then he started to shiver and tears rolled down his face again.  
  
"What is it Tala?" Rei asked looking at the shivering boy in his arms.  
  
Tala's mouth opened and closed but no words came out. Then Boris rose the knife to Rei's back, Rei turned around to see Boris, his eyes wide with fear.  
  
The knife came flying down, then impact it had on the flesh causing red liquid to squirt and run down the body, creating a pool of blood around the them.  
  
The frightened eyes stared down into the injured ones.  
  
"Why?" He asked as a tear slid down his cheek.  
  
"Because I love you." Was the reply he got, a hand wiped away the tear rolling down the cheek.  
  
"Don't leave me! Please!" The crying figure said, stroking the pale face.  
  
"I'll never leave you! It'll be just like old times! When we're together, in the same room, sharing the same bed, eating together." The bleeding one said, he started to take raspy breaths.  
  
"But…" A finger silenced his lips.  
  
"I don't want to hear none of it, I done this out my own free will, and I couldn't have expressed my feelings to you any more deeper than taking this one for you." He said, the crying one tried to stop but couldn't as he kissed the finger placed on his lips.  
  
"Do me a favour." The pain filled eyes said.  
  
"What is it?" His eyes brimmed with tears.  
  
"I want you to make him happy, okay?" The stabbed one said in a whisper.  
  
"I want YOU TO!" The cries were harder.  
  
"I'm sorry…" And with that, he blacked out…  
  
The once so bright eyes just died out as he fell and hugged the limp body.  
  
He stared in so much anger and pain as he shook.  
  
"KAI!!!!!" Both teens screamed.  
  
TBC-----------------------------------------------  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sandra: Hehe, I bet you was wondering WHO was stabbed, I'm sorry Kai had to be like that, but I thought it would make the story more interesting, DON'T kill me, I promise something nice at the end, ok? Just keep reviewing!!!!!  
  
Ok, next chapter is last, so if you want to see what happens at the end, then REVIEW!!!!! 


	11. Stabbed continued to prevent further con...

Sandra: I cannot have everyone so confused, well, I was trying to keep you in suspense, but everyone had no idea what's going on, so this is like a continue! Just for you confused people!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 10.2: Stabbed (continue)  
  
*Rei's P.O.V.*  
  
It's got to be a nightmare, it has got to be a nightmare! I don't care! It was a nightmare!  
  
One minute, Tala and I were sitting on the floor after I saved him and calmed him down, then the next I see Boris holding a knife in the air, aiming at me, then afterwards, the rest had to be a nightmare, a vision…  
  
*Flashback*  
  
I watch as the knife stopped shaking in the air and was ready to come down. I couldn't move, my body felt so stiff, like a deer in headlights, all I could do was stare at the shiny object risen in the air, when it came flying towards me, I felt something land on top of me, a warm body, which turned into ice after. All I saw was a pair of crimson eyes, filled with love, pain and relief.  
  
It was Kai…he was above me, he dove in and saved me…he risked his life for me…he's bleeding…  
  
I was still scared, I was shaking with fear as I felt Kai's limp body fall into my arms, all I could do was stare into those eyes, I felt the pool of blood around us slowly seep into my clothes, I could feel the dampness of the fresh blood that poured from Kai's open wound…  
  
Why did he do it? Why did he come? Why? That's all I can think about, and that's exactly what I could only say…  
  
"Why?" I finally say as I let one single tear run down my cheek.  
  
"Because I love you." Was what I heard, I felt surprised, then a hand wiped away the stray tear, that hand was so warm, yet so cold.   
  
Why Kai of all people? He did nothing wrong, he did what was best for others! Why did they choose Kai instead of me?! He didn't deserve this!  
  
No matter if I love Tala, Kai was always there for me and he still treated me with so much care and love even though he knew who I loved… I did love Kai, I still do, but why does he still love me? Why did he have to care for me? I don't want Kai to go! He was so reliable, someone you can go to and just know that there's a shoulder there for you to cry on…  
  
"Don't leave me! Please!" As more tears fell from my golden orbs, his eyes shut tightly as a shock of pain ran through his body, you can tell this by the way his body tensed. I stroked his face to help him sooth it.  
  
"I'll never leave you! It'll be just like old times! When we're together, in the same room, sharing the same bed, eating together." Kai said, trying his best to sound cheerful enough for me as he recapped all our times together as a team, how me and Kai would always be paired together for all those things. I felt my head shake slightly, trying to stop my tears. Kai started to take raspy breaths, making me feel so scared…  
  
"But…" I felt his finger against my lips, making me stop what I was about to say…  
  
"I don't want to hear none of it, I done this out my own free will, and I couldn't have expressed my feelings to you any more deeper than taking this one for you." I wanted to stop crying, why Kai? Why did you have to express your feelings THIS way? Why not some other way? It might not have worked out once, but why couldn't you get over me and find someone who DOES deserve you? I kissed his finger, giving him the love he wanted, I'm scared that…if this is the end…I want him to be gone happy…  
  
"Do me a favour." I heard Kai say as he turned his attention to Tala, his eyes filled with so much pain, and…hope…  
  
"What is it?" I heard Tala reply, his eyes brimming with tears, I know Tala felt guilty and angry about what has just happened…he didn't necessarily hate Kai…  
  
"I want you to make him happy, okay?" Kai whispered, it was barely audible, but enough for myself and Tala to pick up…  
  
"I want YOU TO!" I cried…Kai, why don't you understand? When I really need someone, you are there! You always make me happy when Tala's not around! I do love you no matter how much I love Tala…why couldn't you tell me this sooner? That you loved me? We could have prevented this! I don't care! If you stay alive, I swear down that I will be by your side forever! I'll love you forever! Please Kai, just don't die on me!  
  
"I'm sorry…" Kai said giving my hand a soft and gentle squeeze, before he blacked out…leaving me…a part of me has just been ripped apart, my hope… Kai was my hope! He helped me believe, and he gave me hope…and now he's gone…  
  
I hugged him so tightly, whispering his name over and over again as if to wake him up…I remember I would always all his name repeatedly to wake him up…maybe if I do so, he'll wake up! He'll wake up and give me that brilliant smile of his, his crimson eyes flashing with happiness and love…  
  
But who am I kidding? Kai's dead! He's dead and is lying in my freaking arms for God's SAKE!  
  
I looked up to Tala, as if maybe him and Kai are just pulling one hell of a prank on me…he was shaking, his eyes were blazing with fire which held anger and pain in them as tears threatened to spill.  
  
I cried harder as I turned back to Kai…my hope…  
  
"KAI!!!!!!" I screamed out his name, another voice also did that, Tala's voice…  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
I curled up into a tight ball, after that, Tala had tried to kill Boris, I couldn't stand it, one killing was enough, I dragged Tala off his prey, no matter how much I wanted to kill him and how much I hated him, I needed to get out of there…  
  
We ran…leaving Boris behind to cry in pain, and leaving Kai's dead body in his own pool of blood…it started raining…  
  
I shut myself in my room when I got back…Tala had left for the bathroom a little while ago.  
  
"Rei." I look up at Tala who's blue eyes were now bloodshot red…from crying…  
  
I immediately got up and pulled Tala into an embrace… crying again, my eyes were probably bloodshot themselves, but I can't stop them, they keep coming…  
  
"Why Kai?" I asked into Tala's shirt, then I felt a hand stroking my hair, only making me cry harder.  
  
"I don't know koneko…but what I know was that Kai didn't deserve it…Kai deserved to live longer….it's Boris that should've died! Not Kai!"   
  
I felt my head go a bit dizzy and before I knew it, I fell into a world of black, images of Kai haunting me and his crimson red eyes just watching me…  
  
TBC----------------------------------------  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sandra: Here, I hope that kinda stops the confusion, anyway, that's only like a little continue just to help, your gonna have to wait for the actual next chapter, it's late and I got school tomorrow! So NIGHT!  
  
REVIEW! THE ENDING ISN'T AS BAD AS YOU THINK!   
  
P.S. I might make two alternate endings! If you want one good and happy, along with the other kinda drama and tear jerker. Then in your review tell me if you want the two alternate endings, or do you want me to just choose???  
  
It's your vote! So get Reviewing!!!!!!!! 


	12. Optional Ending 1: The angsty violent on...

Sandra: Well, here's the tear jerker angst whatever ending! Enjoy!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Optional ending I  
  
*Rei's P.O.V.*  
  
I groan, my head hurts, rubbing it, I open my eyes and look into a pair of bloodshot blue eyes…  
  
"Tala?"  
  
"Hai, koneko, I'm here…are you alright?" He asked me, helping me up into a sitting position.  
  
"I don't know what I feel anymore Tala…" I answer him honestly, all that time I was asleep, I can see Kai, just Kai, and it hurt, cause I would see him die in front of me, in my arms…  
  
I felt a soft hand wipe at my face and I realised that I started to cry again.  
  
"Rei, if it really helps, I don't know how much it will hurt you, but I know you still want to see Kai…"  
  
"Kai? Where is he?" I ask leaping at the red haired in front of me.  
  
"He's…next door…" That's all I needed to know, and with that, I leapt up and ran out of the room, apparently, I'm in a hospital, but that doesn't matter to me, what matters is Kai!  
  
"Kai!" I burst through the door and I see Max, Tyson and Kenny in there.  
  
I looked at Max, he was crying…  
  
Tyson's hands were clenched into a fist, his body shaking.  
  
And Kenny, he's scanning through the papers and taking in deep breaths.  
  
And Kai…he's lying there, tubes hanging off his body, so many different things attached to him, his skin colour is paler than usual…his lips are a purplish colour…his eyes are closed…his chest isn't moving…  
  
"Kai…" I ran over to the body and hugged him, but no response, I couldn't feel his arms around me, I couldn't feel his breath against my skin, I couldn't feel a heart beat…  
  
"Rei…" I looked at Kenny.  
  
"Chief…please tell me that Kai's just playing, that he's pulling a prank on me…"  
  
"I'm sorry Rei…the doctors tried their best…but…he lost too much blood…"  
  
"Blood…" I saw it again, Kai being stabbed, Kai in my arms, Kai dead in my arms…  
  
I screamed.   
  
There was only one thing in my mind now. Boris.  
  
*Tala's P.O.V.*  
  
I hope Rei's alright, I don't want to see his reaction to Kai…  
  
I guess going back to bring Kai here wasn't a good idea, but I have to go check on Rei…  
  
Walking out of the room, I walked towards the designated door when it flung open and I saw a black haired blur push past me…Rei.  
  
"Rei!" I yelled as I chased after him.  
  
Why is Rei in such a rush? "REI! Slow down!" I yelled, but he didn't show any signs of acknowledgement to me.  
  
I watched Rei run into a building and I stopped and looked at where we were…  
  
"oh no…REI COME BACK!" I cried out, but too late now, why is he so damn stupid! Is he insane! He can't do anything in his condition! But then again, he can also kill absolutely anyone and anything in his current state of mind…  
  
Forget it, just go in!   
  
Making my way through the building, I hear an alarm go off…damn! They already installed proper security…  
  
Hiding around the corner, I watched the number of guards run past me, leaping out and pulling one in, I hit him and he fainted, stripping him, and putting on the uniform, I had a hard time tucking my hair under the cap, but managed.  
  
Pulling out a pair of sunglasses from nowhere, I put it on and picked up the gun, and ran with the other guards.  
  
Pulling into a skidding halt, I watched as the big bunch of guards on the top of the stairs started barging at the door…if these are guards, I must be God!  
  
Sighing I barged my way through and rammed at the door and it swung open, but also landed on the floor, and all the other guards started to stampede over me…  
  
Ugh…my back! Getting up with all the strength I could muster, I tried to look over the guards to see what's going on, but apparently, everyone seems taller than me…  
  
Growling, I jumped up and looked over the number of heads.  
  
Ok, lets see…  
  
JUMP! I caught a glimpse of a furry collared jacket.  
  
JUMP! I caught a glimpse of blonde hair.  
  
JUMP HIGHER! I caught a glimpse of a VERY big nose…must be Bryan, Ian and Spencer.  
  
Alright, one more jump, and lets try and leap over this bunch of sissies!  
  
I walked back to the door and ran and jumped, somersaulting in the air and landing at the front.  
  
I looked past the shortness of Ian and my mouth gaped, Boris was at the edge of the building with a scalpel at his throat, and Rei is the one holding the scalpel…  
  
"Rei!" I cried out to him, but he can't hear me.  
  
Trying to run towards my koneko, I was being held at my legs, looking down, I see this VERY stupid mask hanging on top of a very nig nose…Ian.  
  
"Sorry Tala, but we have orders to not let anyone get close." Ian said rubbing his head against my leg…argh! Kicking my leg back and forth trying to shake him off.  
  
*Rei's P.O.V.*  
  
I can only see red, and only one thing planted in my mind. Kill Boris. Seeing Kai die in my arms was bad enough, but seeing him useless in the hospital bed, that's it…  
  
"You've taken away my hope Boris…You took it away, you took HIM AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
"Now now neko boy, how can you blame me when he was the one who jumped in front of the knife?"  
  
"Shut up! If you weren't using that bloody knife, Kai wouldn't have died you stupid fool!"  
  
"And what are you planning to do? Use that little scalpel to slice me and push me off this building and then throw the scalpel down, hoping that it will hit me square in the chest?"  
  
"Well actually, I'm going to slice your neck, shove this scalpel down your throat, push you off the edge and then jump after you."  
  
"You're insane! Jumping after me will kill you too!"  
  
"I am insane, and it's because you just ripped a part of me away! I'm going to jump after you, and make sure I land on you so that I can brake your bones! It may take my life away from me, but you need to feel so much more times the pain that Kai felt before he died!" I said to him, smiling manically.  
  
"You wouldn't do that!" Boris said smirking at me.  
  
"Look at you, quivering in your boots already! I bet your practically in tears behind that ugly mask of yours!" I said glaring at him.  
  
"You little…" I slashed at the mans throat, only red…bloody red…  
  
I saw him try to scream and I shoved the small weapon down his throat, and pushed him off the edge. I watched him fall, I grinned, oh, his face, so much fear and pain…I jumped down after him, don't worry Kai, I'll be seeing you shortly, wait for me…  
  
But I don't know if I could see you, because you will be going to heaven. But me…I just did a deadly sin, and I'm proud of it, because it was revenge for you, koibito…I sound really selfish, I have Tala, but I still want you…Heh…maybe in our next life we'll meet, cause I think I'll be going to hell, I hope you would watch over Tala for me Kai…sometimes he would switch back to his chibi mode, and really needs someone to take care of him…  
  
"REI!" That's my name and don't ware it out. I closed my eyes, that person who just called me, I hope you find someone better.   
  
"Aishiteru Tala…" I whispered before I closed my eyes, smiling, I could feel my life coming to an end.  
  
I felt the wind knocked out of me as I hit the body below me, but strangely enough, I felt protected…Opening my eyes, I looked to the side and saw a pair of arms wrapped around my body, looking down at the face, I saw panting parted lips, I saw scrunched eyes, and I ran a hand over the face, one eye opened and looked at me with relief.  
  
"Hey…Rei…" Tears brimmed my eyes once again….no way…first Kai…now…  
  
"Tala… WHY?! WHY DID YOU DO IT?! FIRST IT'S KAI AND NOW YOU!"   
  
"I had to…koneko…to protect the one…I love…"   
  
"Baka! If you go too, then who's going to protect me now?!" I yelled at him, my hands clenched into fists at my side.  
  
"I know Rei…but I'm sorry…I didn't want…it to end…this way too."   
  
I cried hard, and looked at the blurry figure underneath me…I pulled at the cap and let his red hair flow out.  
  
"Tala…don't leave me…Kai already left me…my hope…he took half my heart away with me…Tala…you're my life…if you go too…there won't be any heart left inside me…"  
  
"A part of my heart will always be with you, and so will Kai's…" I felt Tala's arms let go of me and a saw two be blades in front of my face soon after…  
  
"Dranzer…Wolborg…"  
  
"I know both Kai…and I, would want you to have it…"  
  
I closed my eyes as more tears threat to come out, then I opened them and look at Tala's face…  
  
Kai? I blinked…I could see half of Kai's face and Half of Tala's face…  
  
"Take good care of them for us." I heard both the voices of the two most beloved people in my life, and the two people I have lost…  
  
Leaning down I gave them a kiss…I felt the response…it's strange, I feel like I'm kissing Kai and Tala both together…  
  
"Aishiteru koibito…" I whispered when we broke the kiss…I saw them smile, before Kai faded away and Tala dropped limp…  
  
Holding Dranzer and Wolborg close to me, I took in a deep breath, my tears were no longer shed able because I haven't got any left to shed…picking up Tala in my arms, I looked disgustedly down at Boris dead body, my eyes slit, I kicked him and them I stamped my foot on his face, before turning away and walking off.  
  
*Normal P.O.V.*  
  
As all the black clothed figures stood around the two tombstones on the ground, some cried, some prayed, but only one wished.  
  
"Kai…he wad the best team captain ever, he always made us work to the limit, but he did it for our own good, I'll really miss him, he was a great captain, great team mate and a great friend, on behalf of the Bladebreakers Kai, I would like to say thank you, for everything, and I hope your watching over us…I don't think we can be the Bladebreakers without ya man." Tyson said, holding back his tears until he finished his speech.  
  
"Tala, well, I didn't get to know him that well, but he's a good sportsman…funny enough, he caused a havoc for me when he stayed at our place, but I can't help but miss him. Tala, despite you was annoying, you was good to have around and I'm glad we got to what I could call friends."   
  
Tyson bowed and walked off the platform.  
  
Rei stepped up on the stage, taking out a piece of paper, he unfolded it and started, but hid his face behind the sheet, none the less, his voice was still loud and clear.  
  
"There are two things in my life…  
  
My hope, which was Kai.  
  
And my meaning to live, Tala.  
  
Both of them were taken away from me.  
  
Is it because I was selfish for wanting them both?   
  
Or was it because I don't deserve that kind of love?  
  
People say that things heal in time.  
  
But they don't.  
  
Some things just can't be fixed, no matter how hard you try.  
  
I feel so lifeless and empty inside, but I know that they're both watching over me.  
  
I know that one day I will see them again.  
  
It might not be tomorrow, it might not be next week, it might not even be next year.  
  
But I know that if I believe and as long as I live, I know Tala's there with me, as long as I believe, I know that Kai's there with me.  
  
Kai's the best captain, friend, lover and soul mate ever.  
  
Tala's the best lover, little child at one point and also soul mate ever.  
  
I'll never forget either one of you.  
  
I'll never forget the times we shared Kai and I'll never forget the times we spent together too Tala.  
  
As long as Dranzer and Wolborg are by my side, I know that you two are up there in heaven watching over me, over us.  
  
Maybe you can put in a good word with the big guy up there and try to sneak me into heaven with you?"  
  
Rei chuckled, he took off his sunglasses and hat which hid once hid his face, and people gasped.  
  
The once golden orbs were bloodshot red, and one eye was closed with a big slash going down it.  
  
"Every time I look somewhere, you both would appear with open arms, I would run over and you would disappear. I was going insane, do you know that?"  
  
Tyson's mouth hung open. 'no wonder he moved out'  
  
Max shed a new set of tears. 'why Rei?'  
  
"I couldn't take it no more, I wanted to die and go, but I said to Tala I would take care of Dranzer and Wolborg, and despite no one is here to take care of me, I don't want them to feel abandoned too…"  
  
Kenny took deep breaths as Dizzy tried to calm him down.  
  
"I did the only other thing left, I tried to blind myself, I managed to cut on eyes, it stung like hell you know, but it didn't stop me, no…the pain edged me to go further…but then…your bit beats stopped me…why they did it? I don't know? But in the end, I am grateful, cause if I was truly blind, I wouldn't be able to see the light you guys are shining down on me now."  
  
Rei smiled and sighed as he folded the paper and tucked it back into his pockets, looking up once again, he kissed his hand and stretched it towards the sky.  
  
"Aishiteru Kai, Tala. My koibitos."  
  
OWARI I  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sandra: Ok, so violent and well, ok, it's crap, but hey, I'm trying to do this for you guys! I hope you liked it! Review!!! 


	13. Optional Ending 2: The happy fluffy one

Sandra: Here's the second optional ending! The happy, nice, fluffy whatever one! Enjoy!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Optional Ending II  
  
*Rei's P.O.V.*  
  
"Rei…" I look around, I'm falling.  
  
"Rei…" I turn around searching for the source of voice, it's all black around me.  
  
"Rei…" It's that same whisper, it's faint, but I can hear it.  
  
There was a flash of light, and a figure stepped out, a figure stepped out, no two figures stepped out, both with wings, reaching out for me, I stretched my arms towards the light, one figure flew towards me and pulled me into a tight embrace, I felt so warm and protected in these arms, I felt half complete.  
  
Looking up at the face, I couldn't make out the features, but those crimson red eyes told me everything, I smiled and hugged the figure tightly, I don't want to let go, I promised, that if he was alive, I would stay by his side, and I'll stick to my words.  
  
As we neared the light, the other figure came over to me and I was in the embrace of another, I felt the exact same thing I felt with the first, and looking up, those ice blue orbs told me everything, I hugged him tightly.  
  
They both took either side and went towards the light, I felt like a whole now.  
  
It felt so right…but I know…this is a dream…when I wake up, it wouldn't be like this, and I wouldn't feel like a whole…  
  
"Rei…" Thank you Kai, Tala, for cheering me up.  
  
I opened my eyes and groaned, too bright! Letting my eyes adjust to the light, I looked around, I'm in a hospital room.  
  
Staring back up at the ceiling, I pulled the blankets over my head, I knew it was a dream, lie it or not, Kai wouldn't be by my side, even if Tala could be, it just isn't the same, I sniffled and then started to cry.  
  
I heard the door open, but I can't be bothered to see who it is, not that I should care.  
  
"Rei…" I blinked a few times to stop the tears.  
  
"Tala?" I poked my head out of the sheets and looked at the red head in front of me, I sat up and wiped away the stray tears.  
  
"How you feeling?" He asked sitting beside me.  
  
"I'm alright, really." I smiled and hugged him, he hugged me back.  
  
"That's good, cause I want you to see something." He said to me, I pulled away and looked at him with a curious face.  
  
Can it be Kai? No way, how on earth can he bring me to see Kai, unless he can take me to the heavens.  
  
"Come on." He said getting up, helping me to my feet, I wobbled a bit, and was about to fall but Tala caught me, just like in he dream, someone caught me the second time.  
  
I sighed as the dream replayed in my mind like a movie, when I realised that I was moving….funny, my legs aren't moving, then…  
  
"Tala! Put me down!" I started to kick and thrash about.  
  
"No way, I'm not going to have you stumble down the corridor and have the chance of you rolling down those 21 flights of stairs." He said as he carried me down the hall, people were giving us odd stares, or just envious stares. I caught a few "aww, how cute" and a few "call the security, that mans stealing a patient!"  
  
"We're here!" Tala said as he put me on the floor, I straightened out my top and trousers when Tala dragged me into the room, I glared at my boyfriend and put on a pout.  
  
"You didn't have to embarrass me like that you know!" I said crossing my arms over.  
  
"But I wanted to." He said, and then gave me a peck on the lips, but made a face.  
  
"What?" I ask him, was he trying to piss me off?  
  
"You taste like medicine, urgh." He said, I pushed him and then I saw the figure on the bed.  
  
"Kai?" I slowly walked over to him.  
  
"Kai?" I stroked his face, what is he doing here?  
  
"I wanted to show you this surprise." Tala said as he walked beside me.  
  
"Tala, what's the point, Kai's gone, he isn't going to get up and say…"  
  
"Hey Rei, could you quieten down?" I blinked, no way, my minds playing games on me.  
  
I turned to Kai and looked at his face, "Great, now I'm going insane, I just heard Kai tell me to…"  
  
"Quieten down Rei, I'm trying to get some sleep." My eyes widened as I watched the eye lids flutter open and I saw those crimson eyes.  
  
"Kai…" I felt weak at the knees and started to drop, but a pair of strong arms caught me before I hit the floor, looking up, I see Kai's face, filled with worry.  
  
"Kai, you're alive, you're really alive, am I dreaming?" I ask as I reached p and hugged him.  
  
"No you're not dreaming, I'm alive." He said in a whisper.  
  
"But…how…" I can't believe it, he was bleeding to death that time, I saw it with my own eyes…  
  
"Tala." He just said and smiled at me.  
  
"Tala?" I turned to look at my boyfriend who lifted up his sleeve to show a bandage over his elbow.  
  
"Blood transfer." He simply said before lowering the sleeve.  
  
"I'll go get us something to drink!" I said jumping up, I feel like a ball of energy!  
  
"Are you sure?" They both asked me, I giggled and walked towards the door.  
  
"Yup! You two have a nice chat whilst I'm gone!" With that I left, I can't believe it, I'm not dreaming! Kai's alive!  
  
Climbing up the stairs to Kai's room, I hummed a little tune, I'm just so happy.  
  
When I got to the door, I was about to open it all the way when I heard my name be mentioned inside, so I opened it a crack and listened.  
  
"I heard Rei say it himself." That's Tala's voice…what does he mean?  
  
"But Tala, if you leave then it'll hurt him too." Tala's leaving me? Why?  
  
"Kai, he loves you more, in his sleep, I heard him say it, he says he promises to be by your side if your alive. Don't you understand, he needs you." Tala knows…but…  
  
"He needs you too, I'll be there for him, but he needs you, if you go, it'll be just like me going, don't you understand?! Why are you so stubborn?"   
  
"There's two of us and one Rei, it's either me or you, one of us will have to go."   
  
"But we can both stay…"  
  
"No Kai, he made a promise and Rei is a guy that keeps to his words."  
  
"Tala…"  
  
It was silent…no, I don't want either of them to go…I was about to go in when Kai spoke up.  
  
"And what are you planning to do?"  
  
"I might travel, or I might just go and find a girl, get married and have a family, who knows." Then Tala chuckled, Then again, I probably won't be able to replace Rei in my heart. He's the first actual person I ever loved so deeply. I'll be surprised if I can even say goodbye and separate from him."  
  
"No! Tala, you're not going anywhere!" I said as I barged in dropping the drinks on the floor.  
  
"Rei…" Both of them said.  
  
"I know it sounds selfish, but I don't want to let either one of you go."  
  
I wiped away the tears that were about to leak.  
  
"Kai, you're my hope, Tala you're my life, either one of you go, I would feel incomplete, I know that it isn't fair on either of you, but I can't live without either of you. I know, I promised to stay with Kai if he's alive, but Tala, I need you as much as I need Kai…"  
  
"Rei…" Tala was cut off by Kai.  
  
"Well, Rei, whatever makes you happy, even if it DOES mean I have to share you, then I guess I can make an exception just this once." I looked at Kai and smiled brightly at him. "Thank you Kai" Then I turned to Tala and I know Kai did too.  
  
"Well, if Kai can, I can do better." He said in a joking voice, I laughed and ran over to them, I hugged Tala, then I hugged Kai.  
  
"Thank you guys, thanks so much."  
  
*Normal P.O.V.*  
  
One month later…  
  
"Rei! Your ten minutes late! Where have you been?" Tala asked as he went and hugged his boyfriend tightly, giving him a passionate kiss.  
  
When they broke apart, Rei grinned.  
  
"Well…I was shopping with Kai, and umm…when we got home, we got a little caught up with things…and then…"  
  
"Spare me the details ok koneko?"  
  
"Well, Kai and I thought it would be nice to buy you something when we were shopping, it was Kai's decision." Rei said grinning and pulled out a small box from his pocket.  
  
"Here." Rei said, Tala gave him a puzzled look then took the box and opened it, "A Key?" Tala asked lifting up the piece of silver.  
  
"Come on!" Rei said as he dragged his boyfriend towards a certain destination.  
  
"Where are we going Rei?" Tala asked trying to keep up with his koneko.  
  
"You'll see." And then Rei halted, Tala took a breath and then looked up, he saw Kai, raising an eyebrow, Kai smirked and got up, putting his arm around Tala's shoulder, he lead the red haired to the object underneath a piece of cloth.  
  
"Pull it off." Kai said smiling.  
  
Tala just shrugged and pulled away the cloth and saw a red and blue motorbike, his mouth practically hit the floor, he circled the object and saw at the side in gold writing, it said, "TxRxK"   
  
Tala looked at Kai and asked, "what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"TalaxReixKai"  
  
Kai answered.  
  
"So what's with the gift, I mean, I like it, but what's the catch? Don't tell me you want to have Rei to yourself for a whole week or something." Tala said and laughed a little.  
  
Kai laughed too, but shook his head.  
  
"Happy birthday Tala."   
  
Tala's eyes widened.  
  
"You actually remembered?" He asked, he was going to share his birthday with Rei this day, not even Rei would know it was his birthday.  
  
"We've been in the abbey together for so long, how can I not remember." He said slinging an arm over my shoulder.  
  
"Happy birthday koibito." Rei said as he gave me a kiss.  
  
Tala was speechless, but he was beaming with a smile.  
  
"Sorry Rei was late, but when we got this thing home, we were arguing over whether or not we should gift wrap it or not. In the end, I won cause knowing you, you would want to give it a test…ride…" Kai stopped talking as he realised Tala was gone on his motor bike.  
  
"OHHHH YEAH!" Tala screamed as he rode down the motorway.  
  
"I'm glad you two get along." Rei said giving ?Kai and hug and a peck on the lips which ended up as a big kiss.  
  
"If it makes you happy, then I'm willing to sacrifice a few things." Kai said.  
  
"Thank you guys so much."  
  
"Yeah, this baby rocks!" Tala said as he pulled into a skidding halt in front of the pair.  
  
"That was fast." Kai said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, well, I was testing it speed limit, man, I even got chased by the police, lost them though!" Tala started to laugh, Kai shook his head and Rei was starting to worry.  
  
"Hey don't worry koneko, they couldn't catch me anyways." Tala said smiling cheekily.  
  
"Explain." Was Rei's answer.  
  
Tala went down his pockets and pulled out packets of crayons and paints.  
  
"They had a hard time window wiping off all this before they can get up to me! Mwahahahaha!"  
  
Rei and Kai sweat dropped as Tala done a little victory dance.  
  
"No matter what, I still love him…You too Kai." Rei said smiling as Tala pulled him into is little victory dance.  
  
OWARI II  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sandra: Here's the second ending, hope you liked it! REVIEW!! 


	14. Optional Ending 3: The funny pointless o...

Sandra: Here's the pointless funny ending! Enjoy!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Optional Ending III  
  
*Rei's P.O.V.*  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" I jumped up, looking around, I realised I was in my bedroom.  
  
"Oh my God, all just a dream! Thank GOD!" I fell back onto my pillow and started breathing in all the fresh oxygen around me.  
  
"Rei okay? Tala hear Rei scream, Tala scared!" I look down at the chibi beside me, I smiled and stroked his hair.  
  
"Rei good, just Rei have nightmare, Tala go back to sleep." I smiled and gave the chibi a kiss on the head and tucked him in.  
  
Not being able to get back to sleep, I think I'll go and make breakfast, knowing Tyson, he would throw a fit and kick me out for not feeding him, hehe.  
  
"Morning guys!" I said happily as I skipped won the stairs, when I skidded to a halt.  
  
"Guys, what's wrong?" I asked, everyone looked so gloomy, where's Kai?  
  
"Rei…it's Kai…" Max started.  
  
"No, Kai…he didn't…" I can't say it, Kai can't be dead, it was just a dream right? Tala is still a chibi, it must be a dream!  
  
"Kai…he…I can't believe it myself Rei…" Tyson said before slamming his fist into the table.  
  
"Rei, Tala hungryyyyyyyy! Did Fatness monkster eat all food again?" Tala said as he tugged at my trouser leg.  
  
"Tala…not now…" I said.  
  
"Rei…we understand how hard it will be for you to take, but…we just found out now ourselves…" Kenny said holding onto Dizzy tightly.  
  
"What wrong Rei?" Tala asked, I picked him up and put him on my lap.  
  
"How?" I ask.  
  
"He just…walked away…" Tyson said.  
  
"He didn't even say goodbye, just went…" Max said.  
  
"I wish he would consider everyone's feelings before doing such things." Kenny said.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, you and him were pretty deep, and he just went…" Tyson said getting up and coming over to me, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder.  
  
"He'll be back, he can't separate from you." Max said also coming over to me.  
  
I felt the tears well up in my eyes, and were ready to fall…and they did.  
  
"How can he come back to me? Now that he's gone!?!" I screamed at them.  
  
"He's gone to a better place Rei, don't worry, after a while, he'll be back." Kenny said to me.  
  
"Rei no cry…*sniffle*…Tala cry too…" Tala said then he broke into tears too.  
  
I hugged the chibi as we both cried our eyes out.  
  
The phone rang, but I had no intention to go pick it up.  
  
"Hello, Tyson speaking."   
  
He stops for a bit.  
  
"Rei, it's for you! It's Kai!" Tyson called to me. How can eh lie in a time like this, nothing will cheer me up now.  
  
"Tyson, it's not funny! How can Kai call when he's gone?!"   
  
"There's a thing called international call Rei." Max said.  
  
"You guys aren't making this any better you know!"   
  
"Rei, hurry up! It's a few bucks per minute to call from Hawaii to Japan you know!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Hawaii?" I look at him strangely.  
  
"Kai went to Hawaii, he didn't consult any of us and just left the set, but since the shows almost over we had to continue it." Kenny said.  
  
I ran to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"KAI! WHAT IN THE NAME OF HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HAWAII!?!?!?"   
  
"REI! There are children reading this! And Tala's a little too little to be learning such language!" Kenny shouted and Max covered Tala's ears, but too late.  
  
"Hell! Hell! What the hell!" Tala started to say.  
  
"Rei, sorry, but I need a vacation, away from that little brat…"  
  
"I don't care if you need to get away from the brat, but you should've at least told me!"  
  
"REI! LANGUAGE!" Kenny shouted.  
  
"Brat, brat, brat." Tala started to say whilst pointing at Tyson.  
  
"Why you little… come back here!!!!" Tyson screamed as he chased Tala.  
  
"Rei, come on, I wanted to take you with me, but you're one of the main star in this and I just can't be bothered…"  
  
"Can't be bothered?! Can't be bothered?! How am I supposed to continue when my supposing other love is killed off the show cause he decided that he can't be bothered?!"  
  
"CUT!!!!!" The director came up to me.  
  
"Rei! Rei, baby, come on relax!"  
  
"Relax, relax?! How am I supposed to relax when the whole show is ruined?!" I cried, my assistant came up to me and draped my towel over my shoulders.  
  
"Come on Koneko, relax…don't tell me you really ARE in love with Kai?" Tala asked me as he hugged me from behind.  
  
"Tala aniki! Chibi Tala hungry!" I watched the chibi run over to his older brother.  
  
"There's cookies, chocolate and muffins over there." Tala said.  
  
"Tala you don't understand! We had just this one shot….WAHHHH!" What the hell?!?! Looking at the floor, there was a box there.  
  
"WHY ON EARTH IS THERE A BOX IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SET?!" I screamed and kicked it with all my might, I watched it fly and hit Tyson in the head, Tala started to roll on the floor laughing.  
  
"Tyson, I'm sorry! I didn't mean…"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS A BOX FLYING AROUND FOR?" I watched Tyson kick the box which flew and hit Kenny, who was having a makeover and ended up getting face powder in his eyes which made him swing and kick frantically which kicked Dizzy and Dizzy flew and hit Max causing Max to cry which made everyone run to his side which made someone knock over the camera which rolled and hit Tala who was in the floor and now I am sitting on the floor beside Tala trying to cheer him up.  
  
Ok, not take a deep breath! Phew.  
  
"Tala, you ok?" I ask him, stroking his hair.  
  
"Uh…someone save me…I'm in need of…emergency…" Tala said, giving the "oh." and "ow." here and there whilst resting his head on my lap.  
  
"And what emergency do you need?" I ask him with a knowing smile.  
  
"This." He said, grabbing hold of the two ends of my towel and pulling me down into a passionate kiss.  
  
"Love you Rei koneko." He mumbled in the kiss.  
  
"Love you too." I said trying my best not to break the kiss.  
  
*Normal P.O.V.*  
  
"AND CUT! THAT'S GOOD EVERYONE, THAT'S A RAP! LET'S ALL GO HOME NOW! SEE YOU AT THE PREMIERE!" The real director yelled (a.k.a Shini.D)  
  
"Tala, Rei, you two can stop now." The director said, but the two continued to make out on the floor.  
  
"Forget it, come on everyone, let's go." Everyone packed up the equipment, walking here and there, putting away this and that, unscrewing that and this, and turning off this and that.  
  
"Hey Rei, we're off now." Max said as he came over to his friend, Rei just gave them a quick wave, not breaking the kiss still.  
  
"Ok, we're going now, Bye Rei, Tala." Tyson said as he and the other Bladebreakers left the set.  
  
Off went the lights.  
  
"Tala, I think we're locked in." Rei said finally acknowledging the fact that everyone has left.  
  
"Even better, now they can't see anything that we do in this dark and secluded place. Ne, koneko?" Tala said huskily.  
  
"Are you taking horny 24/7 pills or something?" Rei asked, you hear a thump at the area of chairs.  
  
"No, I'm taking Rei is oh so sexy and fine pills and unresistably tasty." Tala whispered and then you can hear a ruffle of clothing.  
  
"Tala…you are so damn…"  
  
"WAHHHHHHHH!!!!! CHIBI TALA SCARED!!!!" You hear a scream by the food table.  
  
"Aww man…Chibi Tala!" Rei called and then u hear a big thump and a "ITAI! REI!" From Tala.  
  
"Sorry Tala."   
  
"WAHHHH!!!!!"   
  
"Coming Chibi Tala." Then you hear a crash and then the squeaking of wheels and then another crash.  
  
"SHIMATA!" Rei hissed.  
  
"Just end this before you find us in the hospital covered in bandages and plasters." Tala and Rei pleaded.  
  
"WAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
OWARI III  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sandra: That's all everyone! Hope you enjoyed this fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it! REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
